I'm sorry
by mnguyen24
Summary: "I place my trust on you, right when I shouldn't have..." Falling hard for who you're supposed to kill was wrong. And when the truth was exposed, "YOU SHANK!". 3 years later, you are now the Queen's Black Swan. A new case came up, burned corpses dumped in the Thames. However, this case isn't a normal one. Here's a hint, the murderer is someone you know. (SLOW UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story is currently in major adding and fixing so some of the chapter continuation might not make sense.

-Reader POV-

The carriage arrived at the mansion as you stepped out, slowly making your way to the door. The tail your white dress trailed behind you as you put on your silver masquerade mask and fixed your wig which scratching your temple a little. The light blinded your eyes for a few seconds once the door opened.

You have entered the ball.

Holding back a small sigh, you glanced around as your eyes landed on one particular man, "There you are," You smirked and walked toward the man. A small plan was taking shape inside of your mind, you halted to a stop when you saw a girl in a pink frilly dress messing with your prey. She had dark cyan pigtails and a left eye patch. You then wondered where you have seen the eye patch.

 _That looks… Intriguingly familiar._

"You are very beautiful today, my little robin," The man held up the girl's hand and gave it a little peck.

"Oh, thank you Count Druitt.." The girl put on the most girly-ish smile that he could...

 _Wait, did I thought she was a he?_

You stared at the girl for a while, there was something wrong about him-... Her.

 _You are not concentrating (y/n)! Come on!_

You grunted and walked closer.

 _Gross. Was she flirting with him? Why would girls always come diving into him? Disgusting. A bunch of gold diggers. How am I supposed to approached him if that girl is still there? He-.. She is making my job harder! And where is that Ciel Phantomhive? He said to be here and there isn't even a single a trace of him! Though the girl kind of gave off the aura he usually had around. She also had the same kind of eye patch that he would wear and it is on the right! The fact that he-… She is also wearing it is so clear, maybe she... What are you thinking? There is absolutely no way he would ever cross-dress as a girl wearing that kind of frilly dress! That is just so not him! That sounded more Elizabeth._

You were racking your brain for a solution while having a mental conflict. The weights on your shoulder lighten as you eyed a waiter, "Well then, I guess I could only go offensive on this," You took a glass of champagne and made your way to the Count, "Ahh.. Oh my... I'm very sorry, Count Druitt, I have ruined your suit!" You gasped, holding your hand in front of your mouth dramatically after accidentally tripped and unintended-ly spilled the champagne on the Count's suit as you pulled out the most innocent face that a woman could ever make.

Your inner-self was grinning widely even though you could clearly feel the annoyed and murderous glare the girl gave you. Pressing yourself just a little tighter on to him, you looked up at him with the wanting eyes.

"It's okay, my little robin..." The Count was somehow speechless as he eyed you up and down. His gazed stopped once it reached your breast.

You were so close to knocked the hell of a breath out of him, but you held back as your knuckled turned white from your hand curled tightly into a fist. For the sake of your job, you must continue to act as a f*cking wh*re.

"Um... Count Druitt..." The short breathing was also a part of the act as you avoided his eyes, giving it a more convincing look, "I'm... I'm just..."

"Yes, what do you need, my little robin?" The blond's hand was on your shoulder before moving down below, giving your butt a little squeeze.

The blushes slowly crept onto your face as you let out a yelp. You're sure that it wasn't part of the act, "Well... I am tired from being around this crowded place... Shall we head somewhere else more.. Private?" The inner you were laughing like mad which almost caused you to choke on your own words.

"Oh.. Yes, I indeed have a very special place... Let's head there, shall we," His hand was back on both of your shoulders as he guided you away from the crowd, deeper into the mansion as your insecurity rises.

-Ciel POV-

 _Damn that girl, she ruined the moment! I was sooooo close to be where she is now and yet..._ I groaned silently before stomping towards a random corner of the room, almost tripped over after stepping onto the end of my dress. Just how I hate it! I huffed and stood there with my hand crossed.

"What is wrong, master? Did someone disrupt your plan?" I turned to see my merely-one-hell-of-a-butler.

"Someone did disrupt my plan, thank you for pointing out the obvious!" I grunted and went to the nearest table to get a slice of cake.

"May I ask, who is it?"

"Just some random girl in some fancy white dress... And where is the Queen's black swan? She says that she will be here at this ball! Ah! Girls these days! Why do they all have to be like Elizabeth?!" Angrily, I munched on the cake, even though the taste was delightful, it doesn't one bit ease my anger.

"About the Queen's black swan, we didn't tell her that you would dress up as a girl so she wouldn't know..."

I said nothing as I then gave the demon the that-was-because-you-stuffed-me-into-a-dress-in-the-last-minute looked!

"But then should we follow them since she could be his next victim..."

"Just let her be..." It took a while for me to then absorb my butler's word, "Bloody hell! I forgot that we have to go after her!" I immediately put the plate down and rushed through the door where I have last seen them entered.

-Reader POV-

Count Druitt led you through the dark corridors which you effortlessly remembered the route. He then opened a door to a room.

"Lady first~" He cooed as you shuddered.

 _Was this the part when a woman fell for his lame tricks? Well, that won't work on me!_

You walked through the door smirking, but the smirk soon dropped as your sensitive nose caught a scent, this alluring and lovely aroma _._ Suddenly, you feel your legs giving up as you collapsed onto the floor. _God dammit... I can't believe that I would fall for such trick..._ Your inner-mind yelled out, but you have no strength left as the last thing you see was that disgusting man's face before blacking out.

-Ciel POV-

As Sebastian carried me through the hallways in an inhuman speed, I could sense that I was late. _There is no way that I would leave one of my suspect to slaughter another girl! No way in hell!_

"Sebastian, go faster!"

"Yes, Master."

 _Hang on whoever-that-have-disrupted my plan! Count Druitt, don't you dare to lay a single finger on her while I'm on my way there!_

-Reader POV-

You opened my eyes to see... nothing.. All you see was total darkness. You moved your limb only to felt it being tied. Tight. The place that you're in now wasn't completely dark as you realized that a black sheet was covering the cage.

 _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (y/n) have you seen what you have done?! You were careless for only a sec and to have even underestimated him. Now see where you are? Tied and gagged! You don't even know what that creepy guy would do! Was that the sound of chairs moving?_ _So there are people in the room..._

You then felt that something was missing though you couldn't point out what.

Your attention was caught by the Count's voice. _Son of a b*tch._ He then announced, "Well, we're all here today for another great auction, may I present our next auction subject! A girl with curves, definitely perfect for those who like them... You could do anything to her once she is yours, sell her body parts, make her your servants or to maybe... have some fun~ Oh~ I could see that you want to buy her Duke Lockwood!"

The sheet was removed as you stared back at crowded, hundreds pair of eye was following every single movement of yours as you stifle. Then you realized what was missing. Your wig was gone. You looked at who the Count looking at to see a man in his elderly aged trying to devour you with his eyes.

You were totally disgusted by that.

 _Why are all mundane like that? Another reason for me wanting to kick their asses... And since that they see my hair, it wouldn't take them long to know who I am. There's only one way to make sure that they would keep that foul mouth of theirs shut, by letting them bring it to their grave._

Your long white and hair was something that you sometimes hide since it was your distinctive feature which you cannot change no matter what. The Queen's Black Swan had got the white and red hair was something which some had come to know, despite the fact that they had never met you.

"So shall we start the bidding? The starting price is 50 pounds. Oh yes~ Duke Lockwood is giving 100 pounds! The Earl of Heroin is giving 120! Ooh! Count Grayse is giving 140! Duke Lockwood raised the price! 170 pounds! Anyone going for 180? Earl Heroin is giving 190! Duke Lockwood is giving 220 pounds! Two hundred and twenty pounds! Anyone want to go for 230 pounds? Okay then... 220 pounds are going once! Going twice! Oh my! Count Grayse gave 250 pounds! Anyone? 250 going once- Duke Lockwood once again raised the price! 300! Anyone? 300 is going once, going twice, anyone? S- Earl Heroin is giving 100 pounds! A THOUSAND POUNDS! Going once! Going-... Duke Lockwood to the shock of everyone had bid the highest price ever been bid! TWO THOUSAND POUNDS! Going once! Anyone? Going twice! SOLD!" The crowd cheered as the Duke Lockwood stood up proudly, nodding at his fellow audience.

"Congratulations, Duke Lockwood! It has been a while since the last time you bid for anything... Which was also girls!" The Count was very happy with the money he made tonight.

 _Did he just says girls?_

Your body was shaking violently at the fact men treated women like nothing but trash!

 _What with this gender thing?!_

You glared at the other females that was in the room, they were just sitting there talking to their same gender people, acting as if the fact that a MAN was SELLING a GIRL to ANOTHER MAN wasn't their business.

 _This is freaking human trafficking! Aren't you going to anything about it?_

This may may have happened A LOTS of time since the Count mentioned GIRLS!

 _Then what would you do when you are in this situation, huh? Crying your wits out? But don't worry, tonight will be the last night, which your tears fell._

A smirk slowly made its way onto your face as you felt a little bored of playing around.

 _Mundane is all the same. Nobles acts like inconsiderable brats while the poor have to to beg for food on their knees. They never did anything to make a difference, nor standing up for themselves. This has been happening SOOOOOOOOO many times and I am Sick. Of. It._

You snapped your fingers as torches in the room extinguished...

"Why were the torches went out?" People started to move out of their seats, clearly confused as they asked each other why, some then rushed toward the door.

 _Not too fast!_

With another snapped of the finger, the door's lock clicked as it was impossible for them to open the door.

Freeing your hands from the ropes and untied the gag before stepping through the bars like it was nothing but air. It wasn't so hard for you to navigated in the dark since your eyesight are perfect like as if it was pure daylight.

At a steady pace, you walked toward the shaking crowd that was trying every kind of method to opening the door. Your (f/c) hair started to grow at a rapid speed as it turned into pure silver, so was your two eyes as changed into bright gold. A pair of great wings was growing out from your back. The moonlight shone onto you like a stage light as your true form was revealed to everyone. Your fingers have turned into claws as the crowd panicked while thumping onto the door, "That was refreshing, it's has been a while since my last bloodthirst."

"W-what's is that?!"

"It's an M-MONSTER!

"WHY ISN'T THE DOOR OPEN!"

"SOMEONE HELPED US, PLEASE OPENED THE DOOR!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Thud!"

Soon no sound could hear from the room, every livings that have once lived have all rested, except for one, the Count was crawling backwards. Probably on the verge of wetting his pants.

"Please don't kill me! I will give you anything! Jewelry and gold! You can have it all!"

"Don't need any of your mundane filthy treasure which you acquired by killing the innocent," Now all that left is to eliminated him.

"Sebastian stop!" Followed the voice was the door being slammed open.

You paused, your claws was touching the Count's suit as you pulled back. You could sense 2 presence. A demon and a human were standing at the door.

"What in the world have happen here?" You froze there with your back facing them, without a word you flew and crashed through the window, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

-Reader POV-

Your wings glided gracefully through the night and landed in front of a little house far away from the town, before knocking onto the door twice. You would have to stop by at a friend's house because your servant would freak out if they see you covered in blood. This 'shocking' news about your return from Viscount Druitt after his arrest covered in blood will be on the front page... And that would attract people attention, mundane, angel, grim reaper and possibly... Demon. They are now frantically trying to search for you after that incident...

"Hello~ Welcome to Sutcliff house! Oh! (y/n)! It has been a while! Oh gosh dear, you look gorgeous drenched in blood, how was the ball? I could see that it didn't end well!" A red-haired man greeted while remarking at your 'lovely' attire as he staring at it with pure interest.

"Duh? Hello? Grell? Where is your man-ner?" You stood there, arm crossed as you glared impatiently at the man.

"Come on in, sit anywhere you like since your red dress would blend in perfectly, I will get some tea," He stated before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine without the te-... Never mind," You didn't want to be a burden, but before you have a chance to be speaking for yourself, he was out of your earshot, without anything to do, you flopped down onto a random red cushion nearby.

Glancing around the room which you have identified as the living room, you found a lot of interesting things; a red couch, a red carpet, red wallpaper, red-painted tables, red abstract painting-thingy, few red painted flower pots together with blood red roses, red grandfather clock, red decorations and plus the red cushion that you were just sitting now. It would absolutely weird for a normal person to have a total red collection of all of his things to be red but Grell wasn't normal, neither were you.

 _He hasn't changed at all, so as his red obsession. It has been a while since my last visit..._

Grell was a grim reaper. It must be weird for a reaper and a demon to get along, but you hadn't actually minded. In the Underworld, you're a disgrace to the bloodline itself being neither a demon nor an angel. People's impression of you would usually be a cold person who always wore a 'wanna die' look but you weren't like that! You supposed to be a kind, a little introvert but you were bad... Okay, extremely bad when it comes to the 'get along with others' kind of thing so everyone thinks of you as a cold-blooded demon that would finish them off if they touch you.

However Grell wasn't like them, he was sociable, very active one to talk about and he has tried a lot of ways in order to get close to you as he unlock your real side. You have been with him for like... 600 years or more maybe? You have lost count of time, since that was what it is being a demon right?

"(y/n)! Here are the tea and some cookies." He announced, handing you a plate of cookies and your tea.

"Thanks Grell." You mumbled before reaching for a cookie.

"Anything for you my little robin~" Grell cooed, probably mimicking Viscount Druitt's voice.

"Cut it out Grell!" You shot him playfully glared and sipped some of your tea, "I don't remember telling you this, but did you know that you just simply fail when it comes to copy other people's voice or acting?"

"Ah! That is just so mean of you (y/n) to say something like that in a friendly face! He whined, " Even though it is true..."

"Okay then, now let's get on with business... Can I stay the night?"

"Sure, why not? You can borrow some of Ria's clothes and sleep in her room," He said and guided you up to the 1st floor.

"And where is she, may I ask?"

"She has some kind of long time mission in maybe... China or something.. Since she is a travel-around-the-world kind of girl, but I glad that you did pay a visit once a while to keep me accompany."

"You're welcome."

"But..." He trailed off, looking up and down at you, "I am sure that it is better to clean that blood before even taking a step in her room since... you know why.."

Of course you know why, since the last time that Grell barged into his sister's room covered in wet blood, it stained her white room along with her white furniture as she gave him a not-talking-to-you-since-I-hate-you punishment for the next 100 years. As Grell been quite of a sis-com, it has been a hard time for him.

Pointing at where the bathroom will be, he headed off to his sister's room, leaving you going alone to walk through the dim hallway. Being a girl with a hateful past, you weren't very fond of the dark.

Pushing all of your silly thoughts away, you opened the door that you assumed to be the bathroom and slipped out of your bloody gown once you hear the pleasant click as the lock turned. Dipping in the cold water, you shivered for a while as your body adapted to the coldness. Being a peasant to make her way to be a noble after years, you don't actually mind of small things that noble normally would for example; their way of gossiping about others if they did not agree what the person did, not having a single care about the person's feeling.

Scrubbing of the dried blood from your (f/c) locks you realized that today was exactly 3 years from the day that have changed your life forever as you recalled the last time of having a cold bath. At that time, you, an assassin under covered as a maid at Phantomhive mansion. Your mission was to kill the Earl. After falling hard for the young Earl and a few fail, try at killing him. Gladly, none of it caught his attention. You found out that your Boss has set you up since the case that the Earl was working on at that time was to get rid of the Akumu aka Nightmare organization which was the organization that you were working for.

And yours was no one else but Hadesy, the king of hell.

It wasn't that you kill for money since you have a lot of it. You kill for information, information that linked to your past. He promised that if you killed everyone on the list that he gave you in 666 years... The number 666 had always been his favourites.

 _It's too bad that he's now dead._

Yes, you had killed him yourself. He had killed your mom and your brother to have you since in your last life, you're his right hand man. You didn't know the truth when he let you under his arms. That's also why the demons was in a desperate search for you.

You wanted to tell Ciel the truth, about Hadesy, about the fact that you have fallen for him and that you couldn't bring yourself up to end his life since you love him, but before you could have the time to even to tell him the truth, it was too late. Hadesy must have known your one-sided love to Ciel as leak out the information out just before he died.

You fled, ignoring all of your feelings. Ciel's last word during his conversation with you still haunted you in your sleep.

 _"I could not believe to have fallen for you..." He said with his left hand on the table as his leg shook, pulling himself up as he looked at you. It finally turned into a hateful glare. He pulled out the dagger using his other hand, revealing a deep wound in his stomach._

 _"Ciel..." You were clueless to the fact that both of yours and his feelings were mutual, "Let me tend your wound, I could explain... I did not mean to..." You were trying to get closer to him but frozen in place at his glare toward you. The way that he looked at you was always soft and warm, but not anymore... His glazed eyes now filled with hatred as if he was looking at a ... Monster._

 _"Mean to what? Broken my HEART? I have sunk too deep in your spell (y/n)... If that was even your real name... HOW MANY MEN HAVE FALLEN FOR YOUR DIRTY TRICKS HUH?! I AM SURE THAT THEY HAVE ALSO FALLEN BUT INSTEAD OF TELLING THE TRUTH, YOU HAVE BACKSTABBED THEM! HOW MANY LIVES HAVE YOUR HANDS END? WITH THAT INNOCENT AND SOFT VOICE WAS ALL AN ACT? SO AS THE WAY YOU TREAT ME BY PLAYING AROUND WITH MY FEELING? I AM SURE THAT YOU HAVE LURE MANY MANS USING THAT CHEAP TRICKS OF YOURS! NOW KEEP YOUR BLOODY HAND OF ME, YOU SKANK!"_

 _"I-... I-… Listen Ciel, I have..."_

 _"You have let me down... I place my trust on you, right when I shouldn't have... Sebastian! Take this CUNT AWAY OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!" His last word ripped your heart apart as you get your head tearing apart._

 _"Stop! Stop! STOP! THE VOICES! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHHH!" A pair of dark red wings covered you as you evaporated out of the thin air at Earl and his butler sight, left nothing but a red feather behind._

You have to admit it though, the first time you have seen him, you felt your heart skipped a few beats as you blurted out your real name, which wasn't supposed to happen according to your plan. Though you have covered up the mistake by faking your last name as Vaniece. You have gone through a lot and at that time and after that 3 years of suffering, you are now the Queen's Black Swan, her killing machine, an angel dressed in black, a demon with a black stained heart, her one and only doll.

"(y/n) ya clothes is here!" Grell yelled from the other side as you jumped out of surprised, letting out a sigh, you snapped your finger as a towel appeared him your hand following an exclaim from your friend, "Woah! Was it your doing? The towel just vanished from my hand!"

"Yeah! It's me!" You replied and wrapped a towel around your body, glancing at your reflection; you stopped what you do and looked back at the mirror, you have changed. Your shoulder-length (f/c) hair from when you stay with the Earl have grown longer as it's now to your hip-length. As for your hair, it has been dyed involuntarily when one day you were sitting on the couch, talking normally to Ria when suddenly, Grell barged through the door and tripped on the front step as the big container of strange liquid he was holding flipped. And ended up over your head, soaked you from head to toe as your hair turned white. From the top of your head, it was white, but the more of it goes down near the end the redder it turned. The liquid did not have any other damage on you apart from your hair to be white-red permanent. However, you like it because it helped you to forget about the Earl and about how he said he like you (f/c) hair.

Putting on the white nightgown that Grell prepared, you walked toward Ria's room and entered it. It was exactly a replica of the living room apart from everything was white, not even a trace of a red furniture. Ria did tell you that she hated the color red. You still now wondered how 2 reapers from the same womb could be so different. You slowly dragged yourself into bed, but that was after sending a letter telling your servants not to be worried about you. You turned off the bedside lamp as the comfy blanket carried you to sleep.

~At Phantomhive mansion, Ciel POV~

I have now arrived at my mansion. There were still paperwork left on my table unfinished. Letting out a little sigh, I made my way up the stairs. Taking a seat behind the study's table, I then continued with looking through the paper at the events that happened earlier flashed through my mind as I work.

 _The creature that supposedly killed all the people is devious just by looking at its back. It has a pair of wing, but in two different colors, one black and the other was white. It two claws was dripping with its victim's blood. An angelic demon._

Finishing the last piece of my today work, I let out a satisfying groan before leaning back onto my chair, closing my eyes, and letting it rest for a while after a frustrating day. I opened my top left drawer after unlocked it with a key as my eyes stopped, noticing a red feather been wrapped in a piece of leather. I stared at it for a while before picking it up slowly, lifting up into my eyes as I looked out of the window.

"Where are you now (y/n)?

 _-_ Sebby Pov-

I still felt troubled about what I saw earlier as I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, "It had got a mix of demon and angel scent..."

 _Even I couldn't even believe it myself, how could a demon-angel exists._.. _Or could it be the rumored monster? It couldn't be, the creature had gone missing for more than 200 years now, why to resurface now?_ However _the red dress that the creature wore seemed to be very familiar... I'm sure to have seen it somewhere..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The rain came raining down like poisonous arrows onto 2 figures whom could be seen running through the forest._

 _"Humberto, they are coming closer... Hang on..." The girl whispered as the weight of the soaking dress and the man that she was carried by wrapping his left arm around her shoulders brought her down. However, she knew that if they stop now, they will get captured._

 _"Alina put me down. Run. I will use my last energy to stall them," The girl laid the man down under a tree as the sound of footsteps started to come to them. He was fatally wounded._

 _"No, we will make it through together, please bare with me. I only need more time. Just a little more," She cried softly as the man caressed her cheek._

 _"It is okay, I will be fine. So Alina, please run far away from this place... Hide your identity and live a free life that you have always dreamt of... My time is up but not yours..."_

 _"But it would no longer be my dream without you..." She knew that the time she have left was running out._

 _"It wasn't me or Jay was it?"_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _"The person that you loved..."_

 _"I..."_

 _"Shh! Listen to me... You will live... You will survive through damn night and start a new life... without me... we would meet again someday in heaven..." He joked as she flicked his forehead playfully with tears filled her eyes._

 _"It isn't the time for joking... We're demons... Our way gates to heaven have closed..."_

 _"Sing me a lullaby Alina... please..."_

 _"No, I don't want you to leave..."_

 _"It's okay... I want to hear the one from your music box..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because... It reminds me of you..."_

 _"Lay down your head_

 _And I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years_

 _Of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love_

 _For the road that you go," She cried as she tried to continued with her song._

 _"May you sail far_

 _To the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls_

 _At your head and your feet..." She could see that his body started to turn into glass as on where he was laying appeared an illuminated white magic circle._

 _"And may you need never_

 _To banish misfortune..."_

 _"Before I go… Can I know your real name Alina?"_

 _"It's (y/n)… Call me (y/n)…"_

 _"Then may you find kindness in all that you meet... (y/n), I-Love-You..." He mouthed his final words as he shattered. The shards floated up exploding into little white dust on her._

You woke up with tears stained your cheek to see that the sun have just risen. The coldness from the soaking dress, you could clearly feel it even now. What you dreamt was not entirely a dream; it was part of your memory from 200 years ago when you lived in Ravine Estate near London, as a humble maid under the name of Alina Vercross. Humberto was the young Lord, who has taken a liking in you and eventually died for you...

It was very complicated, the love you have between you, him and his best friend. It was not a pleasant memory so to clear it away; you decided to go for a walk outside. Since Grell house was in the middle of nowhere and didn't have much of a things to see so you decided to go back to the mansion instead. Borrowing one of Ria's white dress, you left a note on the table informing him your leave before leaving the house on foot back to your mansion.

Pressing the bell, you waited for one of your servants to come out as they did and greeted you like normal before you made your way to your study. Hours passed as you then feel the drowsiness in the back of your head as you let it carried you to sleep of looking through some paperwork, you felt your eye lid dropping as you feel at sleep.

~Time Skip brought to you by a lonely Grell sitting on the couch alone after reading your note~

"Mistress! Mistress!"

"Lemme sleep!"

"Mistress, wake up, it's already morning."

"Who cares? So lemme sleep!"

"But you have an appointment for tea at the Phantomhive mansion this noon and you haven't had your breakfast yet!"

"Fine..." You lose at the end as you lifted your head up to see Geline shaking your shoulder hard, determined to wake you up, completely. And she has nailed it.

Geline was a mundane and was a few years older by the look, but you two did get along pretty well, much to your comfort. She has curly ginger hair and bright green eyes, a finer beauty in every man's eyes. She wasn't much of a normal person as for that she was very skilled when it came to handling a knife or dagger.

You also have other servants, who were good at their job and have their own unique skills. You have a gardener named Benjamin but everyone called him Pen, he was very good at physical combat and has a very sensitive ear. Another one named Liam, a very good friend, a wonderful chef and a very creative inventor. The person whom you respect most in the house was Thomas, who was also an elderly demon. Apart from you being half demon and half angel, he's the other demon in this mansion. He had followed you for quite a while now and was aware of your secrets; he would be the one who will be in charge of your home when you weren't there.

"Would you like to change first for breakfast? Or to have it before since I could see that you have just changed into that dress a few hours ago..."

"I would like to change..."

~Time skip brought to you by the ladies most fears tortures, may I present you the CORSET! MUAHAHAHAHAH!~

You were sitting alone on the dining table, nibbling on the scone along with your tea. In front you were this morning newspaper. The bold and capitalized headline read, " **JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!** "

"So he isn't the murderer... How troublesome..." You muttered and threw the paper into the fireplace, watching it crumpled and turned into ash, "Well then, better get on with work before meeting up with the Earl," You walked toward your study and looked through the paper before Geline knocked on the door, informing you that it was time to leave.

~Time Skip brought to you by Ciel waiting impatiently at your appearance before groaning out of frustration~

The door opened as you were led out of the carriage and into the mansion by who you have always known as one-hell-of-a-demon-butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Welcome to Phantomhive mansion, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here. The master is waiting for you in his study, Lady (l/n)," He said and pointed to the stairs to the 1st floor.

"Well, thank you..." You trailed off. This was your first time visiting this place under the name of Lady (l/n) so it would be weird if you knew his name then.

"Sebastian, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"My pleasure, now let me guide you to the master study," You followed the man as he went through various hallways. All kinds of memories came back to you when you glanced at them,

"Master? Lady(l/n) is here," Sebastian knocked on the door twice as a voice from the other side said, "Come in."

"So you are the Queen's Black Swan from (l/n) Estate?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at you as you rolled your eyes mentally.

 _He's still spoiled and cocky as always..._

"Yes I am and you are Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Company?"

"Nice to meet you, Lady (l/n)," He bowed before taking hold of your hand, giving it a peck.

 _Well, at least he learned some necessary etiquette._

"No, the pleasure is mine."

"Please take a seat, Lady (l/n), we have had a lot to discuss today."

"I will go and prepare some tea," Said Sebastian as he exited the room.

"Okay, Earl Phantomhive," Settling down onto a chair in front of the Earl, you took a small glimpsed at the paper he was spreading out on his desk, "I could see that you have arrested Viscount Druitt who have turn out to not be Jack the Ripper."

"Yes, I have and another victim has had their life taken away," Lifting the cup up to his lip, he continued, "May I ask when did you arrive at the ball last night?"

"Well, I arrive later than I planned which is at 7:45pm and have stayed there till 8:15pm but there aren't any sign of your appearance nor the Count so I left," You explained calmly before asking a question, "And may I ask why didn't I see you there?"

"Well..." He stuttered, which was not a very common thing that he would do. You're having a suspicion that Ciel was the pink frilly dress girl from yesterday ball though you couldn't give a reason why.

 _What cha thinking (y/n)? He could never be that girl. Pink frilly dress + flirty attitude + cross-dress = Ciel? No way!_

Before you could have a chance to ask again, Sebastian basically appeared out of nowhere pushing a cart of tea. Knowing that the Earl would refuse to answer so you then turned at his butler, he surely must have heard the question since he answered, "It was because the young master has dressed as a girl in order to approach the Count, are you fine with Earl Grey, Lady (l/n)?"

"Please do, did he wear a pink dress?"

"Unfortunately, he did," He replied and gave you the tea.

"Thank you, and along with a dark cyan pigtail?" The scent of the tea was marvelous; the demon did do a good job.

"Well.. Yes.." You could see that Sebastian was aware of the annoyed and angry Earl glaring at him after being ignored through the whole conversation.

"BOOM!"

"Waah!" The sound of China breaks rapidly echoed through the house as you glanced at the door.

 _Seems like Bard & Mey-rin is at it again..._

"Sebastian, go down the kitchen to help Bard clean up his mess and Mey-rin's broken chinas," The young Earl demanded as the demon butler exited the room, "Well, I apologize for the noise and about the last night ball, I should have written to you about me cross-dressing but that damn demon puts me into the dress at the last minute."

"It's also my fault so I will take part of the blame and about our next move..."

"CIIIEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" It happened quickly as the last second, the Earl dropped his cup of tea and the next, he was suffocated by a blonde girl, "I miss you SOOOO MUCH!"

"E-elizabeth!"

"AH! I have always told you to call me Lizzy haven't I?" She said and continued to hug him, "Aren't so SOOOO CUTE!"

 _What? Who... Oh, it's Elizabeth… It has been a while since the last time I met her, her curly hair has grown longer and her body grown to be more feminine... Well, except for the attitude, she is now 17 but still act like 5 years old who is high on sugar... Well, she hasn't changed much, not like him. You have always been a good friend to me, being nice to me at all time. Lizzy you are a very lucky girl to have Ciel as your_ fiancé _._

You stood up and proceed to tickle the blonde as she loosen up her grip around the Earl's neck before sitting back down.

"Thank you..." The young Earl muttered before fixing his attire. "Well, Elizabeth, please not disturb my conversation with Lady (l/n) any furthe-... Please let go of me!"

"Lizzy! I have always told you to call me that, haven't I?" Elizabeth pouted and hugged the Earl until he finally said her shortened name.

"And by the way, my full name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, Ciel's fiancé! But you can call me Lizzy like everybody here!" She smiled brightly at you and glared at the Earl when he muttered, "Well, not me..."

"I am (y/n) (l/n), the Queen's Black Swan, it's nice to meet you, Lizzy," You introduced when suddenly the Earl's eyes widen as you realized what I have just said. You have just once again revealed your real name to the last person in the universe that you would like to do so to.

 _YOU. ARE. DOOM!_

"Marvelous! You have the same name as my best friend! What a coincidence!"

"Y-your name (y-y/n) right?" The Earl stuttered as he stares intensely at you, up and down.

It's seems that Lizzy have felt the tension so she decided to left, "I was on my way to buy some new dress and I just drop by to say hi though I am alone and no one want to go with me, I will like to have (y/n) to go with me but she has some kind of business with you so bye!" She finished and vanished as the door closed.

"W-well, yes I am, my name is (y/n) (l/n) as I have already introduced!" You said confidently and succeed but the tension is still there, not getting any less.

The song that Reader-chan sang to Humberto was Sleepsong by Secret Garden. It is a very nice song, the link is below:  
watch?v=m2xnPSRSSzU


	4. Chapter 4

-Ciel POV-

 _The Queen's Black Swan seems to represent_ _ **her,**_ _but there is no way that she was_ _ **her**_ _, from her hip-length white-red hair to her attitude. I mean_ _ **she**_ _has (f/c) hair. The_ _ **girl**_ _that I have once known was no longer here. Ciel, this person who is standing in front of you isn't_ _ **her**_ _so stop thinking about her... But how will I react if she is_ _ **her**_ _?..._

I was so deep in my thoughts that when she introduced herself to Elizabeth, my heart leaped when I heard her name, (y/n). I was so shocked as I almost stood up, but sat down again when she said her last name, (l/n), it wasn't Vaniece...

 _So she wasn't_ _ **her**_ _... But what are you expecting for? The person that is standing in front you is the Queen's Black Swan, not_ _ **her**_ _who is a cold-blooded assassin._ _ **She**_ _is from the past to leave_ _ **her**_ _to be there, you will never have a chance to meet_ _ **her**_ _ever again. Do you remember what kind of hurtful word you spill out of rage the last time that you see_ _ **her**_ _? Saying that_ _ **she**_ _is a cunt and shank… But who knows what had lain ahead?_

"Y-your name (y-y/n) right?" I stuttered as I stared intensely at her, up and down.

 _There is now way this lady here is her. There isn't anything that is the same between the two of them, even from how they walk! Haiz, what have got into you Ciel?!_

"W-well, yes I am, my name is (y/n) (l/n) as I have already introduced!" She confirmed with a little bit of stammered.

 _Maybe because of the surprise._

 _Great! Now she thinks that I am a stupid person just to ask her a thing that she have repeated twice!_

"Ahem!I apologize for my little outburst back then. Now let's get on with the case," I cleared my throat and opening the file that contained the victim's information from yesterday 'slaughter' at the ball, turning it upside down so she could see what I mean, "These people here were all gruesomely murdered by an unidentified creature during last night ball. I'm certain that the murderer wasn't human for I have seen the murderer even though it was only for a split of a second, it is definitely inhuman. The murderer couldn't be a human due to how the victims are murdered and the time the murderer has to kill them, it's impossible for a human to do so. After a while of looking through the scene, it seems to me that there has been an auction happening there and one of the guests there is the murderer, though I couldn't find any files dedicated to what is on the auction list that night. The murderer did not leave any evidence behind which left me at a dead end." I looked at (y/n) to see her glancing at the files with an amusing look on her face as I continued. "We did arrest Viscount of Druitt for selling illegal things on the black market, which including women but..."

"Jack the Ripper show up again. I know that. It is on today's front page," I saw she smirked the 'Sebastian's infamous smirk' as I furrowed my brows, "I could see that there isn't anything useful you have here so let's go and collect some useful information."

"I know a place; it is a little far from here-"

"Undertaker, that's where we're going now!" She said and stood up.

"But how did you know him?" I was confused; there isn't many people who would know about the Underworld which included demons and grim reapers.

"Connection," She replied shortly before heading for the door.

"Wait! We need to wait for someone!"

"And who is that, may I ask?"

"My aunt, Madame..- you don't have to wait for long, she is here," I announced calmly as the door burst opened.

-Reader-chan POV-

"I apologize for my late arrival since-"

"Madame Red!" You yelled out of joy as you leaped into her arms.

"Oh! (y/n)! My darlin', I could see that you have met my lovely nephew!" Her arms were very pleasant to be in, you loved to be in her motherly arms. "It's have been a while since the last I see you, dear!" She tightened her hug as the Earl looked frantically at you, afraid that she going to squeeze you to death, but you're fine with it and you returned her hug with less power, "You're also wearing the dress I bought for you!"

Time kept on passing as people around you aged and passed away when your looks stayed the same. Being immortal was indescribable. You were curious why human are desperately trying to find ways to be immortal. What's the joy in being immortal if everyone around you died ageing?

Always been a caring 'mother' to you was how she was when you first met her which was from one of the cases you have been working on. You were a very moody and frustrated person at that time who would over-complicated things to the point where everyone hate you, well except for your servants and Grell. After knowing her, it has had more fun in working instead of just stressing yourself out like you did before. She was wearing the red dress that you have especially sew for her on her birthday, this made you very happy, red does suit her.

"A-aunt Red, please let Lady (l/n) go, I'm afraid that you will not be okay if you keep squeezing her like that and we have to also go and collect information, no," The last word he spoke sounded more like a demand to you instead of an advice, "I shall change my attire and will meet back at the carriage in about 15 minutes," He declared and headed through the door.

~Time Skip, Ciel's POV~

The carriage stopped in front of the Undertaker's shop as I stepped off with a little bit of Sebastian's help.

"We're here." I said as Madame red stared confusedly at me.

"R-really, are you sure we've arrived at the right place?" My aunt looks concerned as sat there, deciding whether to go in or not as Lady (l/n) grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her out of the carriage and into the shop.

We wait for a while as a coffin lid suddenly moved and the Undertaker glided out causing Madame Red to give out a little screech, but me, Sebastian and Lady (l/n) were emotionless. We're all aware of it.

"He he he he~ Well- Well! Looks who have come! The Earl of Phantomhive and-.." He moved his gaze onto you and continued, "(y/n), it must have been a while since then..."

"Yes, it has been. This place is still as dusty as ever and you still you creepy as ever. We're here for the information about Jack the Ripper's victims." She declared and continued, "Mind sharing it?"

"Sure~ You already know the payment..." I was about to tell Sebastian to give him his laugh when Madame Red barged in.

"What is the payment?" She asked, reaching her hand into her purse, "I have some money with me…"

"A good laugh may have it all..." Aunt Red furrowed her eyes brows in confusion as she finally got it.

"A joke? I'm good at this. Uhm... How about this one?... What gets longer when pulled, fits between breasts, inserts neatly in a hole, and works best when jerked?" I blush a little as Sebastian chuckled, I really do not have a clue on what she was referring to but it sounded... Wrong.

The Undertaker remained silent as Madame tried another few times and failed miserably. An hour has passed as then I have enough of waiting.

"Sebastian-..." I was interrupted as Lady (l/n) stride forward and stood in front of the Undertaker.

"I will do it. Excuse me, Madame Red," She then whispered something into the Undertaker's ear as she pulled back and shouted, "Block your ears!"

"MUUHAHAH!" Undertaker's laugh almost knocked me off my feet as Sebastian helped me to stand still. I was shocked.

 _No one has ever made Undertaker laughed apart from Sebastian. This Lady (l/n) seems to be very... interesting._

"You have never failed at that..." Undertaker said as Lady (l/n) smirked.

"I never will... Again... Now, about the information?" The looks she had on when she said those words were so far away.

"The procedure for the murders is that the internal organs were removed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field."

And with that information, we headed back to my mansion.

"Well, the Viscount of Druitt did graduate from medical school, but he has never held a position as a doctor," I said, looking out of the window, seeing people walking back forth as I mentally scanned through the Undertaker's words again.

 _Internal organs have been removed by an expert in the medical field? But how can he kill the victims and removed their organs in such a short time!?_

"And he has been arrested by you at the time that the murder happen so it's impossible for him to be the murderer," Lady (l/n)said as silence was all we have on the way back.

"Wakie wakie, rise and shine, mistress!" Someone cooed into your ear and opened the curtain, letting the evil sun ray in.

"Lemme. Sleep!" You muttered, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"No, mistress! You also have another appointment with the Earl of Phantomhive! You must not be late! It will affect your reputation!" She said tapping lightly on your shoulder.

"Ugh! But come one, you gotta be kidding me, Geline! When had I even accepted the appointment?" You purred childishly while rolling on your bed.

"It was yesterday I think..." She replied as you lifted up one of your eye brow.

"Really? When exactly?"

"May be in the morning, mistress."

"But I didn't wake up that early on that day! I slept till noon!"

 _The hell? Ah… I see._

"Help me change and tell Thomas to meet me in the library."

~Time skip~

"Ma'am?" You glanced at the door and replied with a 'Come in'.

 _Here's come the troublemaker!_

"May I ask for the reason that you call me here?" Thomas asked politely though you could clearly see his hidden smirk.

"Did you approve Phantomhive appointment today without my permission?" You were very unhappy; you hate the feeling of people doing things behind your back. It feels hurt, betrayed.

 _It feels like I couldn't trust anyone any longer!_

"Yes, I did." He answered shortly, still having the smirk on his face.

"Why?"

"Since the letter have arrived a day before and we haven't answered them so I make the decision myself," He explained casually, like it was an everyday thing, "

Since it will affect the way that Earl Phantomhive look at you if they wait for long.

 _Bla! Bla! Bla! Uninterested!_

"Ugh!.." You grunted out of stress as you began to lightly massage your temple.

"Grunting isn't a very ladylike way to express you, ma'am."

"You think I care?" You closed the book that you are reading since the words would only flow through your mind and exited through your ear making it impossible to understand what was going on in the story.

"I think you should because of people point of view when they think of you."

 _Why did always come to people's point of view? Who cares what they see in me!? Well, except from Thomas, of course!_

"How long will it be till the appointment?" You questioned impatiently, tapping your finger onto the table.

"About another few hours, ma'am."

"You're dismissed… No, wait!" You called out, standing.

"When will my next blood thirst be?"

"Tomorrow, ma'am."

"God dammit, I-..."

"Language ma'am."

"Whatever! You're dismissed!"

With he finally out of the room, you lay your head sideways onto the table, facing the window. Your next bloodthirsty is coming. It was never a pleasant experience. Every single part of your body would be throbbing for the next few days as your hair and eyes turned blood red. It would be the time when you have absolutely no control over your will and desire to kill, to see blood and hear screams.

At times like this, you would be locked in the basement for a few days before the actual day in case you have gone berserk and started to kill everything that is in your way. Until the thirst is over, all of your servants, apart from Thomas, would only know that you have gone for a business trip, but the situation that you're in now weren't easy to decide… You will have to also work with the Earl tomorrow, right when your bloodthirst start! What a lovely situation to be in!

 _What to do? What to do? I couldn't ditch him since Thomas had already said yes for the appointment! What if I hurt him while in my blood thirst?!_

Opening the door of the place you have spent most time in this life as Lady (l/n). Taking a seat onto your lovely chair, facing your lovely desk and glanced through your lovely paperwork, your morning gone smoothly as for that everything was lovely.

 _I'm being so sarcastic right now._

You sighed at the stack of your lovely paper works that you have been working on. The problem is that it kept on growing instead of lessening. However, that wasn't the only thing that was bugging you, the blood thirst of course!

 _May be I could postpone my appointment with the Earl the day after tomorrow… Or maybe… If I could solve the case and have Jack the Ripper arrested TODAY THEN THERE WILL BE NO NEED TO POSTPONE THE APPOINTMENT AND MAKE THE PROBLEM I HAVE NOW MORE COMPLICATE! YES! THAT'S WHAT I CALLED A GENIUS!_ _Nice job (y/n), you have done a great job!_

~Time skip~

Everything was exactly the same just like yesterday from the greetings to the gestures.

 _Which is kinda creepy…_

You walked into the study and seated in front of the Earl as he dismissed the demon.

"Hello, Lady (l/n), how was your day?" The Earl as his azure eyes stared into yours.

"It was indeed wonderful, thank you for asking!" You said cheerfully. To be honest, your day has been horrible so far. How can it be wonderful when you being dragged out of your bed early in the morning and was made to go to the Ciel's Mansion? Pushing the thoughts away, you asked, "And how was yours?"

"Well... it was great," Swallowing a bit of cream from the plate of strawberry sponge cake, he continued, "I've thought of a plan for us both to be waiting a half hour before the time that the murderer usually killed his victim in his dark alley so when he show up, we will catch him. No one will expect this to happen, not even Jack himself. For my no-... Our safety, my butler will watch out for any other intruder just for the safety precaution. And also, we'll be dressing as peasants to make it less suspicious. Do you have anything to add to that? Or perhaps a question?"

"When will the plan start?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Then could we change it to today?"

"Okay-.. Wait? What? Today? Why?"

"Well because...uhm… I'll b-be having my… p-per-riod… s-s-so w-wearing a rag it m-may show and-...y-ya t-that is all," You stuttered, lying sheepishly as you adverted your gaze away but you could still catch a glimpse of Ciel's face flushing red.

 _Bloody hell! He's so cut-... wait NO! No! No! NO! He is not cute! He is a cocky old man trapped in a body of a young boy!What has gotten into you (y/n)?_

You sighed and cleared your throat before starting again, "Ahem... So with the little problem my body is having here… I think that we should start the plan today, this evening." You smooth down your dress, "I apologize for the incorrect choice of word I made there."

"Okay then… We will start the plan a day earlier than we planned…" He trailed off, definitely not knowing what to say; you could sense nervousness from him.

"Where is your fiancé then?"

"Oh… She said to be visiting a cousin France and will not be back till next month…" His eyes were filled with sadness as you felt your heart dropped. After your disappearance, he seems to have gotten over it and learned to love someone else again. It's normal for humans fall in love, but after that fateful night. You have made a vow. A vow never to be involved in his life as much as you have before. A vow to not break his heart ever again. You're very happy to see him like this, but why does your heart throbbed? What have you done wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

-Reader POV-

"This rag keeps on scratching me! I. Don't. Like this," The young Earl muttered as you rolled your eyes, hearing him.

 _That is a rag? That side of him will never change over time…_

He was wearing a white blouse with brown trouser and so were you, apart from the brown hat which hid your hair. Shutting him up with your index finger of yours and his lips, you do the action which was to dramatically zip your mouth.

His eyes twitched as he then sighed, "Where is he anyway?" He questioned as a bloody scream cut through the peaceful silence, "What? There isn't any other way! How-"

Without another word, you pulled him toward the scream to see a door; he opened it as you see a girl in her mid-twenties lying dead in the room with a horrified look on her face. Blood was splattered everywhere as some got onto the Earl face. Sebastian suddenly jumped down from a nearby roof and covered his Master eyes. The Earl was trembling furiously, speechless by what he has seen, "No… No… No… No..."

The demon butler was smirking as a figure came out from the shadow, revealing himself as your eyes widen. Standing there in front of you was a man who dressed as a butler with his hair tied back using a red ribbon accompanied by his bloody attire.

You know who this was. There was only one person who you know has this scent…

 _No, please don't be... Ugh… Come on..._

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said as you sighed inaudibly.

 _Not again. I should have known._

The man denied, "N-no… This is... I came here when I heard the scream, but it was too late….!" He explained slowly walking forward as the rain washed the blood down from his clothes and it looked as if he was bleeding.

"Do you think that you could still be innocent in a situation like this, Grell?" Sebastian said calmly, "This is my first time meeting someone from the same species as you in this human world. You have not one bit fool us but somehow, you have slipped through everyone gaze perfectly."

"Perfect..." The man said as he looked down. A drop of blood rolled down from both of his eyes as if he was crying out blood, "Really?!"

 _And off he goes with the cray-cray attitude..._

Giving out a psychotic laugh, his iris turned gold as his teeth grew into sharp razor once he pulled the red ribbon that held his hair together, "Yes…" Taking out his glasses, he continues, "I am a female actress, the one with a very special talent," He combed his hair as it turned red, "Neither are you. Having that name, Sebastian?" He asked, putting on fake eyelashes, having absolutely no idea that you were standing there watching the whole scene.

"My master named me Sebastian. Now I am Sebastian,"

"Oh~ Loyalty… However, with a handsome man like you, it will be fine." He replied, putting on a pair of red rimmed glasses, "So, Sebastian… No, Sebas-chan. Let me introduce myself again, I am the butler of Barnett, Grell Sutcliff, as for that we are both butlers, please take care of me," Batting one of his eyelashes as he gave Sebastian a wink, followed by a blowing kiss, you got goose bumps from that.

 _Ugh… This just simply. Nothing could be worse when he is Grell next target..._

You shook your head slightly in disappointment as the red head continued with his rant, "Oh~ However, I could now finally meet you as myself! First time meeting a demon being a butler, I am very happy!"

You have to confess that if you have to comment about his behavior at that time, your voice will be dripping with venom.

"That's my sentence," Sebastian said as the Earl seems to have calmed down a bit, "Someone like you, being a butler... Why would you, who has the same place as god became a butler? It's of course very unusual for the person who stood in between god and human, Grim Reaper to become one."

"Indeed… May be 'cause I have fallen for a woman?" Hearing that, suddenly Sebastian's gaze turned into a death glare as the Earl stood straight up.

 _Grell has a crush on someone?_

"You know without having to ask…" He trailed off as another figure stepped out from the room. The young Earl lifted his butler's hands, which was covering his eyes.

 _H-how could it be! Why did she-... Why-... It couldn't be-... She isn't the type to be stepping out from a crime scene. It's impossible for one to be at two places at the same time unless… This is…_

-Ciel POV-

"Madam..."

"It is very unexpected. I couldn't believe that someone would know Grell's real identity… Oh, (y/n), you're here," Madame Red said with a cold tone, though it turned softer when she saw Lady (l/n).

"(y/n)?" Grell then must have realize of the Lady's presence as he widened his eyes at Lady (l/n) while she glared at him.

 _He knows her? He even called her by her first name… How close are they?_

A sudden surge of jealous raised up as my hand curled into a fist. Honestly, I know where this feeling jealousy came from though I don't have the wit to admit it.

 _Oh… How disappointed I'm in myself._

"This is just-... What a **lovely** situation to be in…" She exclaimed as her fingers were on the bridge of her nose.

"You're also on the suspects list, Aunt Red but your alibi was just too perfect," I cleared up my thought, straighten up my posture and faced Madame Red.

"Really? Earl Phantomhive? You dare to keep that piece of important information from your partner?" Lady (l/n) then directed the glare at me.

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "This is why I always refuse to have a partner… Though I was the one who have found out about this piece of information..." Her glare intensified.

"You even doubt your blood-related aunt?"

"If you are the suspect then blood-related means nothing, no one in the list are involved in every single event, but if..." I declared, still facing the two suspects, "With an inhuman partner as a partner, it will be an entirely different scenario. Someone that could sneak into the room with no one noticing or to even teleport from the Viscount of Druitt's mansion to East End. Jack the Ripper is you two, Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff! There-..."

"There is also another similarity between all of Jack the Ripper's victim. They all have a surgery at Central London hospital where you work, Madame Red. On the list of the patient…" Pulling out a sheet of paper from her jacket, lady (y/n) opened it, "There's only one who haven't been killed, the girl in the room, Mary Kelly," She held up the paper for the two to see, didn't even bother to shield it from the rain, "So if we wait here then you would definitely appear but I couldn't save her…" Averting her gaze away, she mumbled.

 _Where did she have the paper from?_

"Where might you have that information from, may I ask?"

"Connection," She replied the same thing when I asked her about the Undertaker, "Since I have been having doubts that you will keep some information to your own selfish self so I go and find it myself."

"That's so sad, Ciel, my **lovely** nephew. If you did not find out, then now we might be playing chess with each other… BUT I WON'T SURRENDER THIS TIME!" She screeched as a chainsaw was brought down toward me.

I then felt disoriented when I collapsed aside from where the chainsaw might have sliced me in half. I then realized what might have happened, Lady (l/n) had pushed me away. She was now blocking the chainsaw with two of her daggers which I saw her pulling out from her thigh or maybe her bo-…

I blushed, looking away from her figure.

 _Women do have some… Interesting place to hide their weapon._

"Please wake up, Madame Red," Lady (l/n) said sternly as she held the chainsaw in place, seems to be struggling against the force of her opponent's weapon.

 _It must be hard for her to go against such weapon…_

-Reader POV-

 _I don't want to hurt her._

Gritting my teeth, you were trying to keep my power in control.

 _If I let it go, it would end up with her smashing against the wall over there. That would sure to end her since no human could survive against the force. There's only one way, knock it away._

It didn't take long as the chainsaw flew up and fall, piercing into the crack of the rock ground. Madame Red clicked her tongue hastily before averting her gaze on you, who still have her two weapons in hand.

-Ciel POV-

As for the two other supernatural being, they're in their own battle. It was in a split of second as Sebastian held the chainsaw blade in his hand, stopping the weapon to go any further, Grell increased his force onto the weapon as the demon butler pushed it up result the reaper to flip backward and landed on his feet in front Madame Red.

"What is that, Sebastian?" I asked, pointing at the a-chainsaw-which-looks-familiar-to-Madame's-Red but was a lot bigger.

"Grim Reaper has different objects to hunt for soul, it's called the Death Scythe."

"Don't call it 'Scythe'! To go against this, it's taken a whole lot of work!" Grell whined as he suddenly changed his tone to death threatening, "It can cut through EVERYTHING! And ONLY I can use it! Though..." He trailed off as the hair on the back of my neck stood up when I hear the next few lines, "Being an actor for too long have made me gone soft, then I need to practice… With-you-my-Sebas-chan!" He said blowing another kiss.

"Don't just blurted out a weird sentence like that, I am at work," Said Sebastian who was clearly annoyed.

"AHHh~! So… SERIOUS~! An attitude that is THAT cute, it's impossible to bare!" Grell waved his chainsaw as pink puffy heart surrounded him, his voice turned cold again, "I love the color red. Hair, attire and even lipstick! I love red the most. That's why I have given those women my special makeover with a lovely shade of red. Sebastian, I will make you even more beautiful. I will go deep into your skin, coloring you rosy! E-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e!"

I cringed.

 _What kind of love is this?_

"Ahem… Grell, you are just so out of the topic…" Lady (l/n) sneered with both hands on her hip.

"No, I am not!"

"Reaper is supposed to hunt souls in silent. A butler is supposed to follow their master's orders like a loyal shadow," Sebastian took off his coat and draped it over my head, keeping me from getting even more wet.

 _I glanced up at the coat before back at the demon, my eyes twitching._

 _Is he serious? I have been left standing here for like 15 minutes and he waits until then to finally cover me._

"But you have failed to meet those criteria. Disgusting."

"Oh~ Sebas-chan. Even still I am a butler till death."

"Look! There! Can't you see that?!" I shouted out, pointing toward the sky as Lady (l/n) looked up, while she was distracted, I mumbled my words, "I command under the name of the Queen and my dark sins: Finish them."

"I couldn't see any…"

"Yes, Master!" Sebastian tear his glove off with his teeth as the fight between him and Grell began.

"Ah~ Marvelous!"

 _VROOM! VROOM!_

"Keep on running!"

 _VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!_

"It's horrible, Sebas-chan!"

 _VROOM!_

Sebastian dodged Grell's death scythe as he then got back up to the wall with the scythe near his shoulder.

"It is. If you did not run fast, then you're going to die!"

 _VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!_

"Giving you a slow death seems to be more exciting, isn't it?"

 _VROOM! VROOM!_

I was distracted from the fight as Madam Red said, "You and I have always been a guard dog, a black swan and its prey," I was looking downward at that time as she continued, "If you want to hunt me, there's ONLY ONE WAY!" She shrieked and pulled out a dagger from her sleeves, running toward me.

Lady (l/n) blocked Aunt Red's dagger with one of her own as she missed it a little bit and it injured her left shoulder, blood dripped out from the wound as she staggered, "Why? You're a doctor… But..."

"Lady (l/n)!" I ran over to her and look at her wound, it was quite large and a lot of blood was coming out. Tearing a corner of Sebastian's jacket, I bandaged her wound, though it wasn't perfect, but will slow down the bleeding, "It will be okay, Lady (l/n). I have slow down the bleeding, Iwill treat your wound when everything is done."

"Even if I tried to explain, how could a kid like you understand?!" Madame Red yelled she walked forward, squeezing my neck, cutting out my oxygen supplies as she pulled out a another dagger from her other sleeve, "You brat!... You… You never should have been born!" Bringing the dagger down, she suddenly stopped, covering her face, "Sister!"

"Master!" Sebastian exclaimed as blood flew everywhere, as I saw he was behind Madame Red, ready to chop her head off anytime using his own hands.

"Stop Sebastian! Do not kill her!"

He stopped as I looked at his figure. He was panting, holding onto a big wound on his right shoulder.

"Sebas-chan! You are so brave! What a hero! Even sacrifice your own arm to save that brat!" Grell said, walking toward us, "Look at yourself, Madam, hurry up and finish him!"

Slowly, Madame Red uncovered her face as her eyes were filled with tears, "The sister I loved. The man I loved. The child they loved. No… I can't… I can't kill this child!"

"After tearing up all of those women, that's what you said?" Grell appeared to be shocked as he sighed, "If you didn't kill him then you will be killed…"

"Madam…" I looked at her, she seems so… Broken.

"But this child is…!" Before finishing her sentence, Grell had pierced his chainsaw through her upper body.

"What disappointment…It's seems like you are just like the other women," As she fell down, a tape could be seen showing.

"This is.." Sebastian was confused neither was I.

"A tape that is used to judge the people in our to-die list, that is the job of a grim reaper. How they are, how they lived their life, should they lived on or die."

"Like memories?"

"What's that? Why do people always use something that old? It shows the truth. That is the real power of the reaper, cinematic record."

\- Reader POV-

 _Damn! That stab doesn't hurt, but a lot of blood is coming out!_

 _The body of Madame Red collapsed just a few feet from you as you felt the color being drained from your face._

 _She is… Dead._

 _The word came out like a god's order, something that will and must happen._ You were staggered a little from the rain. The rain and corpse brought back a piece of memory which you wanted to forget.

 _"(y/n), I-Love-You..."_ The image of him slowly turning into glass before shattering haunted your eyes as no matter where you look, the image would appeared there.

Staggering like a baby who took its first step, you were breathing shortly. The world started to spin as you watched Madame Red's cinematic record in slow motion. From how she first met the Lord of Phantomhive, fell in love with him and how he have changed her, seeing him being taken away by her sister, how she have children and married another man only to lose them again, the same thing has happened to her sister family.

" _Children are only a burden. I don't even knowing who it belongs to. Having to hide it from them and couldn't serve the man, the salary would plummet!" Said a woman as she came to Madame Red's office and complained._

"Someone who have lost everything like myself… They have things that I have forever lost… Those women had threw them away without any mercy… I will dyed you... And with this hand, I will make everything turn red."

It shows how she met Grell, how happy she was when Ciel return only to be thinking afterward, "If this child has survived then why not him? Why did he choose her over me? This time, I will not lose anything. I will not surrender. I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!" And with that, her cinematic record finished as you slipped into your dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

_"(y/n)!" You heard your mom called for you from the house as you glanced at it._

 _"I'm here mom! I am coming!" Taking another bite from the apple that you're currently holding in your hand, you put the book down and walked toward the house. You looked back since it was sad to leave the place where you spend most of your normal life as a young Lady, under the shade of the banyan tree._

 _You have always loved the lovely, gentle wind that sometime fluttered your dress as it danced around the place. As for being a person who couldn't travel around that much apart from running errands in towns and jobs like that, you were always curious of what you would see if you reach beyond infinity, what you would see if you looked beyond the things that you have seen. It's always a lovely treat for the eyes when seeing now things, expanding your current knowledge._

 _"One day… One day I will be able to do so..." Mumbling to yourself, you opened the main door to your lovely little home, "Mom?"_

 _The feeling of something that wasn't supposed to be here or something bad has happened as you called out louder._

 _"Mom?!"_

 _However, what you received was dead silence. The tension was building up and you couldn't point out what. Also the tone when she called out for you seems to be very… Desperate._

 _Holding up a broom that you saw lying against the wall, you slowly walked to the entrance of the living room to see a group of man dress in white cloaks surrounded your mother figure who was lying on the floor. She averted her eyes at you as her eyes widen, she mouthed the single word, "Matt," before a sacrificial dagger pierced through her heart, ending her life._

 _Running out of the house immediately, you heard sentences like, "Someone saw that!" or, "Catch that girl!" echoed behind you as you ran toward the barn where your little brother would be sleeping in, "Hang on, Matt! I'm coming for you!"_

 _"Mistress! Please wake up!" A hand gently nudged you as you rolled over to the other side._

 _"Go away," You grunted, squinting your eyes._

 _"Please wake up! Mistress!" The nudging started to turn into more like shaking as you swatted the hands away._

 _"Stop it… Let me be…" Taking hold of the white blanket, you pulled it over your head and hugged your knees._

 _"I'm sorry, Mistress."_

 _Followed by her apology was the surge of numbness as you felt the coldness seeping through your skins. As far as you remember, inside of your blanket was warm, not like…_

 _Oh…_

 _You then realized that you're looking under your bed._

 _"Why did you do that for?" You mumbled, slowly standing up as you used the bedpost for support._

 _"I'm so so sorry, Mistress! I was just doing what Thomas told me to do. He said to do so if you did not wake up after the third time I said the word 'mistress', please forgive me!" Geline bowed as her two curly pony tails bounced._

 _So it was the devil's fault_

 _"It's okay. I would like to change before breakfast," You're a bit irritated at the order that your butler gave out, but releasing your anger on someone who was totally innocent wasn't very fair so would do that later._

 _Y_ _ou are going to feel my wrath, Thomas!_

 _"MATT!" You half whispering-yelling as you stepped into the barn, there will only be two places that he will be either on the floor up high that was connected with the ladder on the top left corner or on top of the haystack._

 _You ran towards the haystack to see nothing, you then checked the floor up high to received the same result._

 _"Where would he be? Matt! Wake up you idiot for whenever you are sleeping in!"_

 _You then ran toward the back of the barn to see nothing. Some snoring noise was coming from your left as as you were frantically trying to find him by following the noise to see your idiotic brother snuggling against his blanket as the spot he was sleeping in was in the middle of the food storage._

 _"There you are. Wake up Matt! Wake up! MATT!"_

 _He lazily opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, "Wahh…. W-what are you do doing onee-chan?"_

 _"We have to leave now Matt, they have killed mom and they're coming for us!"_

 _"Whom… Wait? WHAT? YOU are kidding, right? There is no way! And who is the 'they' you're talking about? Onee-chan, this isn't a very great way to wake someone up since it would definitely give them a heart attack…!" He pouted, sighing as he then flicked your forehead, thinking that you're just joking._

 _"I'm not kidding Matt! What's happening is a hundred-percent kidding-proof! We have to leave NOW!"_

 _"What? That makes absolutely no sense! I-..."_

 _"Matt, NOW!" You pulled him up, he was still in his sleepy state and dragged him out of the food storage, toward the barn door only to see it shaking vigorously. It was simple why it was shaking, some uninvited guests were trying to get in._

 _"OPENED THE DOOR!"_

 _"DO IT NOW!"_

 _You backed away from the door as you ran for the back door, "We cannot pass through that door, Matt, follow me."_

 _Holding tightly onto your little brother's hand as lead him down the path leading to the forest with the group of strange clothing man hot on both of your trails._

 _You stopped, out of breath. What time it was or how long have you travel was question to you as you're trying to comprehend with your brains all jumbled up._

 _"I t-think that this is far enough…" Slowing down, you glanced back a few times before releasing a breath that you didn't realized to have been holding._

 _How wrong you were._

 _"We make it Onee-chan!" Matts smiled at you, panting as you ruffled his hair, feeling a bit better._

 _"Great job! We didn't let this go down without a fight!" You grinned, "Oi! MATT!"_

 _You caught your brother mid-air before laying him down, checking his pulse. He's still breathing._

 _"God…" Letting yourself go, you sat down with both of your hands on the ground, "He was just sleeping... That scared me there…"_

 _Averting your eyes away the direction in which you remembered to have ran from to your brother's sleeping face. You giggled, he looks like a puppy while sleeping, so lovely, so cute, so... Fragile. You will never let anyone hurt him and if they do then it will be over your dead body._

 _You caressed his hair as you whispered, "Don't worry Matt, we're safe now…"_

 _"Not really..." Said a voice as a hand which was holding a handkerchief covered your mouth._

 _Descending down the grand stairs, you gracefully sent Thomas a glare. He was standing on the side of your dining table, setting up the plates and knives as he ignored your glare._

 _He dare to ignore me? Okay, so we shall play the ignoring game. Game on._

 _Sitting down, you ate the scone along with some jasmine tea, the scent was very refreshing. You're at your last scone when you spoke up, "You are very conceited aren't you, Thomas?"_

 _"I don't think that's what I am, Lady (y/n)," He said, refilling your tea cup, "I would pretty much see myself as a gentleman," He continued, setting the tea pot aside._

 _"Really?" You raised a brow, "A gentleman? Adding the word 'hideous' and 'devilish' into that would sure to describe you."_

 _"So I'm a 'hideous and devilish gentleman'?"_

 _Is he stupid or something?_

 _"More like a 'hideous and devilish butler'," Smirking a little, you sipped some of your teeth. A tad bit proud at your mocking skill._

 _He didn't looked angry about it, more like amused as he continued, "So what kind of a Lady do you considered yourself as?"_

 _"Pft! Are you serious? Of course, I'm an intelligent, innocent and charming Lady! That's so obvious!" Smiling, you were happy about the words which you chose to describe yourself._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _Just 4 words as it was enough for you to stop what you were doing and turned sharply at him._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Why so?" Cleaning your hands off the crumbs, you crossed your arms and lay back on the chair._

 _"The words just doesn't seem right… Actually, it's far away from the correct word."_

 _What did he say?_

 _"So you're now criticizing my vocabulary, huh?"_

 _"No, that isn't what I was saying. You seemed to be more like a calculated, stubborn and straightforward Lady. Like a game of chess, if those who are your opponent couldn't read your moves, the game sure is heading toward your victory."_

 _"How surprising, my butler is now complimenting me," You scoffed, turning away, "Did you bump your head somewhere, Thomas? You're really not acting like yourself today."_

 _"I didn't bump my head and I'm sure that I'm acting like myself today," He bowed which make you even more confused before swatting your hands._

 _"Okay, stop there. Let's not bring this characteristic thing back up again, it's hurting my brain."_

 _"Your wish is my command, Lady (y/n). Though it's time, hasn't it?"_

 _His question caught you off guard as you froze for a few second, just before understanding what he was talking about._

 _"Yes, it's time," You replied as you made your way to your study._

 _Entering the room, you turned a knob under your study table as the bookshelf moved aside, revealing a passage. The whole mechanism thing was designed by Liam, your chef. He didn't ask why you asked him to do since he know that whatever the reason was, it wasn't one with an evil intention behind it. You walked down the swirling stairs as Thomas quickly followed behind._

 _At the end of the stairs was a big gloomy chamber, from the ceiling, there were dozens of chains hanging_ _down._ _You stood on the same spot which was where you had been standing some time ago. He started to strap you to the wall with chains wrapping around your wrist and ankle before hanging you if with those so you're hanging from the ground. This of course was far from killing you._

 _The pain of the rusty chains against your skin was painful though it would be nothing compared to the pain that you would feel later on, it was just the beginning…_

 _Of an endless terrifying nightmare..._

 _~Tim_ _e Skip~_

 _Pain was all that you could feel._

Gritting your teeth to hold in the scream, you could taste the metallic liquid as the pain faded away. Something tells you that the time now is somewhere between afternoon and evening. You're currently in your true form, your black and white wings was out along with your claws.

 _I want to hear their scream._

That thought ran through your head as you shook it away, trying to forget it.

 _I want to taste their blood._

Closing your eyes, you're trying to slow your breathing down.

 _I want to see their petrified expression._

 _Your sick fantasies had resurfaced as the pleasant sound of bone crunching from far away rang in your ears._

 _I want to hear the sound of when I tear their flesh._

 _Oh, how you want to do so to those who had done you wrong._

 _I want to hear their shrilly voice as they beg for mercy._

 _No, I should be thinking of thi-_

 _A certain thought came up as you felt your vision fading._

 _I want to kill._

 _~Time skip~_

 _As far as you could comprehend. It must have been a few days, consisting a very unfortunate lovely event happening._

 _"We have some letter for you, miss," Thomas said as he made his way down the stairs before appearing in front of you._

 _"Who is it from?" You asked, taking a glimpse that the four envelopes he was holding._

 _Two of them stood out the most, the stamp could never be unrecognizable, the royal stamp and Phantomhive._

 _"The queen, Lady Elizabeth Midford, Earl Phantomhive and an anonymous red letter, which one do you insist on listening to first?" He shuffles through the envelopes, taken in their appearance as he hid it behind his back._

 _This was the way you choose to read the letter. Thomas would shuffle them and hid it behind his back, you would then say a number from 1 to the number of letters there are. Then he would then count the letter without looking and read out loud the random chosen letter. This cycle would repeat until the entire letter was gone, you didn't think that it was boring or a waste of time since it was quite fun to see what you will get._

 _The white elegant letter is probably from the Queen, the one with the light pink and a different shade of pink on the other side is definitely Elizabeth, the azure one is likely to be the Earl's and the last red one is… Grell, his letter would be the last thing I would like to read so let tried and avoided that one._

 _"I will go with number two."_

 _He held up a white envelope._

 _This definitely would have some shocking news in it since she still sent it even though she know that I wouldn't be here._

 _"Dear my lovely Black Swan,_

 _I am very pleased with the amount of time you take to finish Jack the Ripper case. Seeing you working so hard with my Guard Dog. The result to the case did ease people's mind._

 _I am very proud to have someone like you on my side. I could see that when you working together with my Guard Dog on a case, it was solved faster than I expected. For your future cases, I will consider in assigning him as well._

 _Queen Elizabeth"_

 _You snapped your head up as Thomas finished the letter. The last sentence did catch you off-guarded._

 _Out of all the things that she could have done, she considered assigning me with that brat in my future cases?_

 _You sighed as another number escaped your mouth, "One."_

 _The next one was the pink envelope as you could feel your eyeball wanting to jump out of its socket just by looking at that radiant-pinkie-envelope looking thing._

 _"Dear (y/n),_

 _I'm very happy to invite you to Phantomhive manor for a masquerade party on the 10th of July since parties are fun! My fiancé would probably say the same, though in a different way, but everybody knows what he means by it!_

 _Please wear a bright dress like pink, for example! You would look lovely and cute in that color because it's cute! Seeing you always wearing black and dark blue isn't cute at all so please do!_

 _I am very sad for someone close to you like Madame Red to pass away but held your head high! Since the party would definitely cheer you up! I guarantee that! Please be there at 6!_

 _P.S: Just a reminder, but please do remember to wear something bright okay!_

 _Lizzy"_

 _You chuckled a little as you could imagine her face while she said those words, your grin dropped as you eyed the letter on Thomas's hand, "Two… Not that one… Damn," You muttered though Thomas could still hear it so he reminded you._

 _"Language, miss," He said he started to unfold the red letter as you burned it off his hand._

 _Your action must have caught him off guarded as he just stared at his emptied hands._

 _"You have just burned the letter."_

 _"Yes, I did."_

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _"Because the sender is an ass- ash jar sculptor…" You trailed off when you realized that you were about to_ _curse._

 _"Ash jar sculptor?" He raised an eyebrow as he seems to be buying it._

 _"Y-yeah so he was not a very decent man… Last envelope," You excused as you stared at the last envelope._

 _"Dear Lady (l/n),_

 _I know that Madame Red's death was a shocking thing to think about, she was just so lively the day before. That is why I would like to invite you to her funeral, which will be held at Chestia Church on the 8th. The funeral would start at 4pm and ended at 5._

 _It would be fine if you have not returned from your business trip on the day since you could always visit her grave. However, if you did return, then please be there to say your last goodbye before she steps into her eternal sleep._

 _Ciel Phantomhive"_

 _Once again, the last sentence caught you off-guarded._

 _Did the famous Earl of Phantomhive just say the magic word 'please'?_

 _Let out a little chuckle before a tear rolled down your cheek when you remember Madame Red as you looked down, your white-red hair covered your face. Thomas left, leaving you to have your private time. Having what almost seems like a decade to think, you nose suddenly caught a smell of baked cookies._

 _Liam is baking some cookies... I think that I do miss his muffin really much..._

 _You're fine without food for the past few days since it was just to satisfy your taste bud, it wasn't like you would die without it. It was just to not make your human servants suspicious of having a non-eating-employer-who-could-still-alive-even-though-she-didn't-touch-the-food-for-a-year-straight-which-could-be-counted-as-monster._

 _Feeling sleepy as your eyes drooping, a face of a smiling boy flashed through your mind, that face was buried in your mind so long has returned, "Matt…"You whispered as you drifted off to the everlasting nightmare._


	7. Chapter 7

-Reader POV-  
You woke up to the sound of footsteps as the chains on both of your wrists clicked unlocked as you dropped into a pair cold arm who I knew too well, Thomas.

"So my blood thirst have calmed down hasn't it?" You muttered as he jumped out the window of your study and arrived at the front door before knocking on it. You know why he would have to do this because how shock would your servant if they see their master in her bedroom when no one had walked through the front door in the last few days.

"Yes, it has," He replied shortly as the door burst opened, a ginger haired girl ran toward you as she asked frantically.

"I-is Lady (y/n) okay? SHE SEEMS… PALE!" Geline showered Thomas with questions as he replied with a, "She is okay," Before giving a shut-up-you-are-giving-me-a-headache kind of look.

"I am fine Geline, just a little tired from the carriage ride," You muttered as landed on your feet, before walking up to your room, "Told Liam to make me some cookies, now I will rest for a while."

"Yes, mistress."

Lying onto the bed with your head finally on the pillows, you closed your eyes as you slipped away from your consciousness.

" _A small little girl like you thought that you can over run us? Well, you never have been more wrong."_

 _You drifted away as the image of your brother sleeping was imprinted in your mind, " M-matt…" You raised your hand for him as the strength left you but before you could reach him._

 _~Time skip~_

 _A tiny pain travelled to your brain you felt a needle being pushed into your wrist. You know that they're injecting something though you're not sure what it is. It takes a while before the scorching pain kicks in as you felt it burning you from the inside as you let out a scream. It was unbearable. Your dried throat hurts as you wheezed, the pain still lingered. Another burn around your chest area, it didn't take long for you to faint due to the pain._

 _~Time skip~_

 _"What should we do with ABE13 sir?" You lifted your eyelids to see a group of people surrounded you as you limbs were strapped to a wall._

" _W-where is my little brother? Where is Matt…" You blinked a few times, trying to regain your vision as you questioned._

 _"You mean ABE12? The test on him had failed. What a shame, if it worked, we would have had another wonderful weapon," One of them let out a bitter laugh._

 _No, they didn't..._

 _"You- you killed him?" Your head started to throb; tears came gushing out of your eyes._

 _"We didn't kill him, the blood did. It was the same one that is running through your vein right now," Another one added as you felt your heartbeat increased, "Well done, you're the chosen one. It was a pain having to go over a thousand of profile to finally find a perfect subject for the experiment."_

 _"No… He couldn't have… The last time I saw him, he was sleeping peacefully… " Your vision began to blur as you realized that you're crying. The sound of your heart beating was pounding in your ears as you yelled out, "This must be a nightmare!"_

 _"He's dead, just accept it," The man took out a silver locket from his shirt pocket and put it in on the table, "This sure will make you understand. That brat even tried to snatch this back from me, how much of an idiot could he be? He's helpless, strapped onto the bed, he can do nothing. Someone who doesn't even know his limit."_

 _The man's word earned a few chuckles from his co-worker._

 _It wasn't hard for you to recognize the locket. It was the gift you gave him on his tenth birthday, he had never taken it out once._

 ** _Matt, you apple-pie maniac little brother._**

 _"The apple pie is out of the oven!" Your mom shouted in a sing song voice as Matt slammed the door open._

" _YEAH! BESTELLA-NEE! MOM HAD MADE US APPLE PIE!"_

 ** _Matt, who always sleep in the barn._**

 _"Where are you going?" You asked as you saw him walking toward the front door holding a blanket._

" _To the barn."_

" _And what is with the blanket?" You raise an eyebrow as he avoided having eye contact with you._

" _To sleep..."_

" _Okay then, but do remember to return before the sun goes down, okay?" You ruffled his hair as his face brightened._

" _Yes, ma'am!" He said and saluted as you chuckled._

" _Now then, Mr. Soldier goes and have fun!"_

" _I will!"_

 ** _Matt, who always ran his hand through his hair when he's embarrassed._**

 _"Whatcha doing Matty-boo?!" You asked as he lifted his head up from the paper._

" _I'm drawing, though I don't like your nickname that you gave me!" He replied as you faked pouted._

" _But I like it… Matty-boo!" You stuck your tongue out at him as he do the same, "I am serious now, what are you drawing?" You leaned over the table to take a closer looked as he suddenly covered it._

" _N-nothing…" He stuttered with his cheek tinted pink. He was so CUTE!_

" _Ah! Come on, lemme see it!" You said as he covered it more._

" _N-No…."_

" _Why?" You whined as he tried to say something but before the words even came out, he considered it again and stayed silent, "Matty-boo is soooo mean! What are you covering? As if the painting was about me or something…" You trailed off when you see his cheek flushed hearing your last sentence, "So you did draw something about me~?"_

" _I-I…"_

" _Come one, tell me~!"_

" _W-well…"_

" _Matty-boo, please!"_

" _I-I don't know if.. Well…"_

" _Pretty please!"_

" _Ahh! Fine" He said, handing you the paper and ran his hand through his hair, looking away._

 _In the painting, there're you and him inside a heart as a sentence was written next to it, "I love Bestella-nee," And with a heart following after._

" _Ahh! Matty, this is just too sweet of you!" You exclaimed as his eyes widened._

" _R-really?"_

" _YEAH! And by the way Matty…" You tapped him on the shoulder for his attention before leaning toward his ear._

" _Yes?"_

" _I-love-you-too~" You whispered as he flushed a dark red just after is regain, it skin color, he took off and ran through the door leaving you laughing your stomach out._

 ** _Matt, who loved peace._**

 _"Matt! You yelled as you saw your brother being injured by a group of taller boys, you stood in front of him with your arm out defensively._

" _Bestella-nee!"_

" _Well, see who is here?! This scum has come to rescue!" The leader chimed._

" _Yeah! I am here to protect him, not like some cowards who would boss around and hurt others. F*ck off, you jackasses," You sneered as ticked mark started to appear on the boy's forehead._

" _Guys, let's teach this girl a lifetime lesson," The boy said as they surrounded you._

" _Don't hurt Bestella-nee! We can sort this out! There is no need for blood to shed!" Matt got up and stood in front of you, only to be pushed to the side._

" _Matt! You jerk! Take this!" You kicked the boy who pushed Matt in where the sun don't, you sped toward Matt and pulled him up before running away._

 _After a while, there wasn't sign of the group as you finally slow down._

" _Bestella-nee, I am weak… They could have hurt Bestella-nee but I couldn't do anything..." Matt muttered with his head down as you turned toward him with both of your hands on his shoulders._

" _It's okay, Matt. No one was born perfect. Though I'm very happy when you stood up for me!" You smiled as the cheerful attitude returned back to him._

 ** _Matt, who dislike war._**

 _"Did you hear about the Tirah Expedition attack? They say that more than 300 soldiers sacrificed!" You and Matt overheard a pair of women talking when walking around town, buying some groceries for mom._

 _You stop abruptly when you felt a tugged on your dress, "Yes, Matt?" You turned to him as he seems to be feeling kind of down._

" _Bestella-nee… could it be that there's dad in the sacrificed soldier? Did war take him away?" He asked, in the brimmed of tears._

" _Ah! Cheer up, Matt! I am sure that dad isn't in there, it will be a while, then dad will return and help you to climb the banyan tree okay?" Patting him on the head, you smile reassuringly._

" _R-really?"_

" _Yes… So now let's buy some apples for mom. Who wants some apple pie?!" You asked, knowing who would answer your question._

" _Me! ME!" Matt jumped up and down at the sound of mom's apple pie._

" _Now then let's get the job done then we will taste mom's apple pie!"_

" _YAY!"_

 ** _Matt, who have always put others in front of him._**

 _"AH! Ouch!" You jumped as you heard a whine behind you._

" _Matt?" You ran towards the other side of the tree to see Matt on the ground, rubbing his back though with a big smile plastered on his face, "Are you okay Matt?" You crouched to his eye level._

" _I'm fine, Bestella-nee! Ouch!" He assured, however, he whined when he tried to stand up._

" _Here, let me help you," You put his arm over your shoulder and stood up, "But what are you doing?"_

" _I was helping the baby bird to its nest! Ouch!" He said, pointing at up to the shade as he whined when he moved his arm._

 _You looked up to see a nest with a yellow bird poking its head out, staring back at you, "You are so kind, Matt. Though we have to go back to the house to deal with your injuries."_

" _WHY~?" He pouted since he hated it whenever you applied alcohol on his wound when he was injured._

" _Come one Mr. Whining. You are older now, so act like it," You flicked him on his forehead and helped him to walked the rest of the way to the house._

 ** _Matt sleeping face._**

 _The last thing you see… The last time you see him._

 ** _Matt, the one who got away._**

 _Right when you're having the most depressing time of your life, another man burst into the room, his face was paler than a blank sheet of paper, "Sir! ABE12 had come back to life!"_

 _"Pardon? Okay… I get it," He man nodded as his underling whispered in his ear, "This subject is indeed very interesting... Lead me to him," Seeing how respected he was treated by others, you conclude that the man was the boss around here._

 _The thought of needles being inserted into your brother's wrist and the pain afterward angered you as the sound of your heartbeat was like thunder now against your ear. You wouldn't let your brother got hurt again. A surge of inhuman strength travelled around your body as you yanked your wrist out of the metal lock. Your actions must have surprised the people in the room as they quickly moved to the door. However, you appeared in front of it before them as you glared at them, "Leaving so soon?"_

 _It took you a while, having your little revenge as you ran down the hall with the bloody locket in your hand. You could sense that your brother was somewhere there. Stopping abruptly where you sure your brother was, you kicked the door open as the people inside turned to look at you with their eyes widened, "Call the security! ABE13 had gotten out of control!" Screamed the boss as one reached for the telephone._

 _The world suddenly turned into a slow motion film as you saw your brother turning at you who were now standing at the door._

 _"Onee-chan…." He mouthed before closing his eyes._

 _"We're losing ABE12, Sir," A man called put as he checked your brother pulse._

 _"No! Matt!" Rushing toward him, a pair of red wings raised up from your back and created a giant gush of wind which knocked all of the people in your way down._

 _He's only sleeping._

 _You told yourself, but known otherwise, your brother wouldn't be waking up anymore. He looked pale and cold. Glancing at the locket in your hand, you put it on him as you managed to crack a small smile, "Now you have had it back, don't ever take it out again," You caressed his face as you wept, your tears were falling down onto his face as you're wishing that somehow, your tears would wake him up but it didn't happened, "It's just all false hope..." Getting through the moans and griefs, you wiped your tears before looking at the side._

 _On the medical table was emptied bottles of a yellow liquid as you held it up, your blood suddenly boiled, "Could this be what they are doing an experiment on?"_

 _In the corner of the room was the book shelf. You found yours and your brother's name inside one of the files. It consisted of your blood type, height, weight and other personal information. Flipping through the pages, you found intriguing of other subjects who were heavily mutated due to the thing that was inserted into them. The files stated that the liquid that you found on the medical table was called AB._

 _"The 'B' would stands for 'blood' though what would the 'A' stands for? And the name they called me and Matt by... ABE12 and 13... ABE would stand for something Blood Experiment..."_

 _"Angel, that is it stands for," A voice answered you as you turned around. Something tells you that the thing that was standing a few feet behind you was a demon and he wasn't just a regular demon due to the deathly aura he emitted, "Do you want to know who did this to do?"_

 _"I do," You replied shortly, "And who might you be?"_

 _"I'm Hadesy, I'm capable of turning you into one of the most powerful demon to ever have roam Hell."_

 _"And why should I trust you?"_

 _"I know who did this to you, I can help you with your revenge," If you know who the person was, you could take your revenge yourself instead of having to involve this demon. Seeing your concern face, he continued, "All that you have to do is just to simply take my hand."_

 _He held out his hand._

 _You know that you have got nothing else to lose. The person who means the world to you had now gone. Gathering some of the important files, you approached him before putting yours on top of his._

While on the carriage, your dream from before was cleared as days as you sighed. At the end, you couldn't save your brother. You couldn't do anything and you have also made a deal with the Devil himself.

 _How stupid could I be?_

The carriage halt to a stop, you knew that you have now arrived at the church. You stepped out of the carriage as your black dress draped behind you. You walked up to the coffin and arranged it so that she was holding your freshly picked red rose which matched with the red gown that she was wearing. Her eye was closed as if she was just sleeping.

 _I wish she did_.

You then took a seat on the pew nearest to the door.

The ceremony soon ended as you stayed back there with only one thought on your mind.

 _Where is the Earl if he isn't here at his own aunt's funeral?_

"Seems like the host wouldn't be attending even though he invite me here…" You mumbled the words to yourself as you stood up to leave. Hearing footsteps which echoed through the emptied church, you turned your head at the door to see the Earl. Slowly, you sat down again and observed his action. He was carrying a red dress, you raise your eyebrows as he placed the red dress over Madam Red.

"So this our goodbye, Aunt Red, though I have to say that passionate red suit you ideally," He stated as you left the church, "You did come, Lady (l/n)," He said as you looked at the view outside the door with your back turned.

"I did come and were very grateful for that you have invited me me here, Earl Phantomhive," You replied, bowing down before straightening up, "It's great that I have returned on time to attend it."

"That's good, then may ask how is your wound, does it still hurt?" He asked softly, his voice reminded you of when you were still his maid, when the information hasn't yet leak. You still longed for his gentle voice and loving arms, nights where you would be lying next to him, feeling his warmth touch...

 _No, (y/n) you should never be having thoughts like that! You have made a vow and swore to keep it. This is a big no no._

"It's done much healing, thank you for have asked, good bye," You answered coldly before stepping onto you carriage to hear his words before the door.

"Its have been a pleasure working with you... Lady (y/n)."

"The pleasure is mine to say," You muttered, not hearing the rest of the sentence.

~Time Skip~

"Lady (y/n)," Thomas said as he cleaned the dishes since you have just finished your breakfast, Madame Red's funeral was yesterday. You looked up from the newspaper, "Are you planning to go to Lady Elizabeth's party at the Phantomhive mansion?" He asked while filling your tea cup.

"You mean the party that is held tomorrow?" Furrowing your eyebrows when you see him nod, "I don't know, maybe I won't go since she would definitely fit me into some frilly dress and stained my reputation with that 'cute' thinking of hers… 'Oh! That dress aren't cute!~ Come one!~ I will fit you into another dress!~'" You mimicked her voice as Thomas chuckled, "Seriously, I have had experience when staying at the Phantomhive mansion as a peasant and you should know that in her wardrobe, there are loads of those and she keep on fitting me into each dress though it's all the same dress! Just in different quantity!" You complained, sipping the tea before throwing the newspaper aside, no longer have any amusement in it.

 _I would rather die ashamed than wearing a mundane torture rag..._

"I know that's hard, but it would eventually improve your reputation-..."

"In other noble's eyes which would raise awareness that you, the Queen's Black Swan will always be watching-.." You glared at Thomas as he cut you off.

"This gives you the advantage-..."

"To be respected my others-..."

"Along with the fame you might get-..."

"Yada… yada! Bla… bla… bla! Boring!~" You said loudly before walking up the stairs, "Anyway, tell Liam that he have improved his skill in making scone, do congrats him on that and I will go to the freakin' party so… Shut. Your. Mouth," You stated and death glared him, showing how serious you were before heading toward your study, "Oh yah! And bring me some of his cookies too."

 _Haiz… Work, work and work…_

 _"_ What a life! Solving a case that the queen assigned is much more interesting! ARGH!," Groaning out of frustration, you lay back on your chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"And as for that, ma'am. The queen had a folder for you," Thomas entered the room, holding a white folder.

"Ooh~ Gimme dat!" You snatched the folder out of his hand since you're sick of days after days with only paper works piled up on your table. Your eyes widen as you read the letter inside the folder.

"Dear my lovely Black Swan,

You must have of the seen the front page of the newspaper with an article about burning bodies being dumped into the Thames. The people around that part of the town have rather found that event rather disturbing. I believe that you and my Guard Dog is capable of dealing with this case for how last case was solved. I will be waiting to see your result.

Queen Elizabeth"

Thomas must have read the envelope over your shoulder as he caught you midair when you're about to hit the ground.

"Again? Haiz... Today... It just couldn't get any better," You muttered as he carried you to your room.

"Please rest since I guess that tomorrow will be a very busy day, consisting you meeting the Earl himself and being in the party," He said, leaving though, he soon came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, he set them onto the bedside table before leaving again, this time for real.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

 _The demon himself could a caring and nice per-... uhm... demon sometime..._

-Unknown POV-

The pain was unbareable as I let out a muffled cry.

 _I can't not move, I'm paralyzed._ _I'm tied to the bed, I can't do anything._ _Where is onee-chan? I can't see her. Onee-chan... I'm scared..._

I saw the door slammed opened as I saw my onee-chan covered in blood at the door, "Onee-chan..." I then felt myself slipping away.

 _No! Onee-chan is finally here for me! I don't want to go! Onee-chan!_

"Child, do you want you a second chance to start again?" I woke up to see man in a white tuxedo with white wings


	8. Chapter 8

-Reader POV-

As soon as Elizabeth was out of sight, you collapsed onto your bed and sighed. You eyed your reflection in the mirror and sweat dropped. The blonde girl had just dropped by to fit you into the dress that she wanted you to wear while attending the masquerade party that will be held at the Phatomhive mansion.

 _Did I just make a promise I to wear this? Another one to be broken... I have bad feeling about this but if it's a masquerade party then I will need a mask..._

Stripping from the gown, you changed into your previous dress and noticed the drawer in the wardrobe that you have never touch since the day you moved in. Carefully pulling the handle as you saw things that you have kept from your time living at Phantomhive Manor. There was a maid dress, an antique music box and a white box. Holding up the music box, you blew away the dust and opened it, the enchanting melody filled the emptied room.

 _"Yes, Ciel?" You asked after knocking on the door of his master bedroom before poking your head in. Sebastian have just told you to tucked Ciel into bed since he is busy with handling some guest and the master was having a cold._

 _"_(y/n), c-changed me," With one command, you changed his clothes to the night shirt._

"I will excuse myself now," Heading for door, you felt small tug on the end of your dress as you turned and look at Ciel, his cheek tinted pink, "Must be to the fever he is having..."

 _"Uhm... Opened that box over there on that shelve. Here's the key..." Pointing at the bookshelf, he said, giving you a small key. You turned your head and saw two antique looking jewelry box on the shelves._

"Which box, Ciel?" The two boxes was identical though one was slightly darker than the other, you stared at the key and back at the shelf.

 _"The one on the left..." You turned the key and opened the box, a sweet melody echoed around the room from the music box._

 _"Woah..." You have heard music which the box produced before but never have a chance to have a close look at it. The mechanism sure was amazing._

 _"Bring that box over and sit there till I fall asleep," The second command was kind of childish though you obeyed as you replied with a simple 'Yes' and sat down on the chair, having the music box on your lap._

 _After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up, "Tell me a story..." His eyes were closing._

You were sure that he would have absolutely no interest in fairy tales and bedtime story since he have once _commented on it as a, 'Sickly cliché happy ending romance that would never come true," Your mind drifted off as the music reminded you of a story you have once read._

 _"Would a romance story which has a unhappy end sounds good?" You asked as Ciel frowned though he nodded as you continued, "The story is about an obsessive and intoxicating romance between a man who tries to keep his violence love for a girl hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, after eliminating the only threat that is capable of ruining his relationship with the girl. He finally revealed his true colors..."_

 _"The story started in the early 1520s, at that time, the leader of the wealthiest family in Sacratia, Alexander Borgia was looking for the perfect man for his youngest daughter, Lucrezia, who is said to be the most pure and beautiful women in the land. The girl has never approved the decision as she fled her caged life. Not long after that, she met a man named Cesare as they both fell in love. Their love was soon to be crumbled when the man found out about her real identity, she then ask whether she should return back to her real life. He persuaded her to not return as they continued to travel far from Sacratia as possible. The two then came across, Alfonso, who was looking for his runaway fiancé and he have found her, running right to him. Lucrezia was forced to returned back to her life when she heard how devastated her mom and dad was not seeing their daughter in her room the next morning. As the last words she heard from Cesare was that, 'I will find you.. And then... I will make you mine..."_

 _"It have been months since the last time she seen her love as the girl loses hope. She had also grown to be fonder of her future spouse as she decided to let go of the past. However that wasn't what Cesare did. It was the morning of her wedding day, when Alfonso the groom was found missing. A few days later, his body was soon to be discovered near the forest, he died with a sword pierced through his stomach. The girl moaned for her soon-to-be-husband's death. Her days were filled with woe and grief. Her father then held a large ball, inviting every single noble man in the land. He was desperately trying filled the empty inside of her vessel."_

"It was the night of the ball and Lucrezia was being nervous as ever, she missed Cesare and Alfonso... They both have been her love, one was killed and the other one just simply vanished. Descending down the grand stairs, her legs was shaking from the hungrily stares she received from other man. Then someone caught her eyes, a familiar figure, which shone like a fallen angel from the crowd. It couldn't have been Cesare... She thought silently to herself. He's gone. The empty space he left inside me heart is still there, waiting for the familiar voice and touch..."

"The ball finally started after Alexander gave his speech before lifting up his goblet as the guests cheered. Lucrezia stood in the corner, wanting to avoid gaining anymore attention as she thought of Cesare, who she wish was here, to caress her as they dance the night away. The person who she thought was him then asked her out for a dance, all she did was nodded as he pulled her to the dance floor. Her body moved to the music as she looked at his eyes which were filled with desire and... Lust. The closer she is to him, the deeper she fell for his wide opened trap, his desirable poison... The end..." You stood up from the chair and closed the music box, locking it, putting it back onto the shelf before laying the key on the bedside table, "Good night, Ciel..."

The music box was a present from Ciel, closing it and gently putting it back into the drawer, your attention was soon to be on the white box.

 _To dance the night away..._

Slowly, you then opened the lid of the box to see a golden mask, an object that contains one of your most precious memories. Closing your eyes you put it on, and as you opened your eyes, the memories of that one happiest night of your life rushed back.

 _"_(y/n) Let's go shopping for tonight masquerade ball!" You have no time to react as the study door closed before you could even say anything. Soon, you find yourself in a carriage, heading into town, "Don't worry _(y/n)! I will fit you into something that is cute to make you cute!"_

 _"But I am only a maid... I don't think I am allowed to-..." Stopping abruptly, you stared at Elizabeth as she put her index finger on your lip, pouting._

 _"It's okay, I am his fiancé so I am sure that he wouldn't mind!"_

 _"Oh god..." Face palming yourself, you sighed, "Well... At least he didn't get suffocated by his own fiancé...I hope that he wouldn't feel troubled."_

 _"But I have some rule, when you're shopping with me, shop till you drop okay?" Elizabeth asked, still pouting as you sweat dropped._

 _"I will..."_

 _"We're here, ma'am," Informed Paula as Elizabeth's face brightened_

 _"Yeah! Let's go!" You let her dragged your helpless body into a shop that even with one glimpse, people would already one piece of attire in this shop is a fortune._

 _"Lizzy... I don't think that..." You soon drowned in the wave of gown as Elizabeth soon turned onto her 'cute dress' mode._

 _~ Time skip~_

 _Even as a demon, you now felt exhausted looking at the piled at Elizabeth have chose for you to try on which is most of the gown available in the shop. Glancing at the piles, none of the dress looks like it would match your personality. Marching around the shop, a gown caught your eyes. It have an elegant dark shade of red, not too flashy, not to formal, the price was also a lot lower than the one Elizabeth got for you._

 _"Lizzy, I am planning on taking this one," Holding up the dress, you smiled when Elizabeth nodded quickly._

 _"That would look great on you! Come on and try it!" Pushing into the changing room along with the dress as she slammed the door shut, "We will be buying mask after this so be fast!"_

 _Personally, you know that she would never finished buy a single dress in the next half hour._

 _Finally, Elizabeth founded her gown for the ball as you both headed over to another shop. The inside was covered with masks from hanging on the wall to be on the shelves._

 _"Woah..." Admiring the view, you soon turned back to see Elizabeth grinning at you with a piled of masks behind her, "Oh god..."_

 _Distracting Elizabeth with a pink mask you retrieved from the back of the shop, you fled to the other side of the shop when Elizabeth was went on and on about how cute the mask was. Looking around, you tripped over a box and face planted on the floor, being a demon-angel doesn't change your clumsy way. You the look up from where you're laying, you saw a golden mask covered in dust; it must have been forgotten on the lowest shelf. Picking up the mask, you blew the dust off and cleaned it with the apron on your maid dress. It was beautiful and delicate mask with roses on left side. You wondered how long it has sat there waiting for an owner to come. The mask however matched in perfectly with the dress as you smiled._

 _Through the mask was a world you have never seen, a world that was filled with colours. Your world has turned gray once Matt was gone._

Handling the mask with care, you cleaned it with your dress like that time, "Thank you for have bringing my precious memory back," You whispered, hugging the mask lightly when suddenly something snapped in you as you threw the object away, it landed on the floor as you looked at your shaking hand, "N-no... No.. I couldn't... I have sworn... This mask would only make me want him back... I couldn't... My end would never be happy and so are those who I loved..."

 _There were a lot people in the hall, pink decoration were everywhere and you were serving the guests champagne as a maid. There were a lot of things that was still needed to be done; there might be no chance for you to enjoy the ball. It was kind of shame thinking about it since Elizabeth had bought them for you and yet, the works was pilling up._

 _As for that this was a masquerade ball, you wore the mask that Sebastian chosen for all servants to wear. The Master would be in the corner of the room, enjoying his cake. This was what you thought he might be doing since you haven't seen him yet. As for his fiancé, Elizabeth was running around the hall, complimenting about how great everyone dress was before she spotted you._

 _"_(y/n)-chan! Why aren't you in the dress that we bought this morning?" The blonde folded her arms and pouted as you sweat dropped._

 _"Well... The work is overwhelming so I guess I won't have time to do so. Maybe another time," You replied, feeling a little down but kept your smile on, "Don't worry, I will wear it in some other special occasion since-"_

 _"Nope! Nope! Nope! You will wear it now, tonight. Girls don't always have the chance to do this often and you may miss it again if the same thing happened next time! Now let me help you into that dress!" Elizabeth dragged you into your room and literally shoved you into the dress due to her excitement._

 _~Time skip~_

 _"You looked great! See? I already said so, now come on, step out of the room and come with me to the hall!" The two of you were have a human tug of war as you grabbed the door, refused let go._

 _"What if Sebastian sees that I'm slack out of work! He will kill me!" You whined, trying to hold on to the poor door which was turned in awkward way due to Elizabeth's infamous-inhuman strength. The thought of Sebastian's face make you shuddered you never would want to get on his bad side but of course, he's not capable of killing you, you however, are capable of killing him._

 _"This is a masquerade mask! No one would recognize you except for me of course! And I have already dress you! You gotta go out!" She wasn't going to give up as she increased her strength._

 _Gulping down that lump stuck in your throat, you released your grip on the door and followed Elizabeth. Each step to hall became heavier as your palm turned sweaty._

 _You have never been to a ball before! How are you supposed to act? What if you look like a complete idiot in front of everyone!? What if you face planted on the floor!? What if you stepped onto someone dress and ripped them? What if you spilled your drink onto someone? What if-...!_

 _Even though you're a demon and have lived for centuries, you have never been to a ball before. You may have been to a ball when you served Humberto's family._

 _"Hello? Lizzy to _(y/n)?! Hello?" You snapped out of the trance of anxiety when you saw Elizabeth waving her hand in front of her, she smiled, seeing the worries look on your face, "Don't worry, you will be fine, just be conscious of your actions and be you!"_

 _Returning her genuine smile, you inhaled a deep breath before putting on your mask, "I am ready," Opening the door that connect the servant section to the hallway, you straighten up your posture showing that you're confident._

 _"Great then! Go on! Talk to them! Have a great time! See you later!" She gave you a encouraging smile and ran off, continuing with her 'your dress is so cute' activity._

 _Glancing around anxiously, recognizing some people, there was Madam Red in her fabulous red dress, Mey-Rin struggling to not trip over everything. And of course the other host of the ball, the Master, you recognized him since you spotted the family ring. He looks kinda hot- No! Handsome to you as you flushed a little, mentally face palming yourself for your thoughts._

 _Roaming through the hall, you tried to walk like a lady before crashing into someone unconsciously._

 _"S-Sorry, that was entirely my fault!" You stuttered, you then looked up and was speechless when you recognized the unlucky person whom you have crashed into, Master Ciel. Your eyes widen as your nonsense stuttering continued, "I am v-very sorry for my h-humble self to be in your way, milord."_

 _Ciel frowned, his eye soften before letting out a sighed, "It's okay, at least neither of you or I are hurt, I will also have to apologize for the action."_

 _You was shocked. Ciel had just apologize, "Uhm..." You're stuck on what to say as the Master held out his hand._

 _"May I have a dance with you, milady?"_

 _You hesitated for a while before answering, "Well... I am not very good at it, I'm afraid that I might step on your foot, milord..."_

 _He chuckled at your answered before speaking out, "Don't be worried and just follow my lead."_

 _You took in another deep breath before taking his hands as he pulled into the position, "I, myself aren't also very good at it…" He confessed as your eyes widen._

 _The Earl isn't good at dancing? That's new._

 _The music started as you followed whatever the Master told you to do. That was somewhat the most precious memories you have when you and him danced the night away._

Staring at the mask for a while, you frowned before throwing up away and covered your face, "I have made a vow… No more… I don't want to feel like that anymore…" Calming down, you pulled your hands away before standing up, putting the music box and the maid dress back. You then headed toward your study.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ciel POV-

I was sitting in his study like every morning after breakfast with overwhelming works.

 _The ball would be held tonight evening… I am afraid to even look at how Elizabeth decorated the hall._

Signing the paper for a bunch of gold digger who wants to steal my fortune was an absolutely stupid idea as I put the paper aside before taking out the folder of the case the Queen just assigned for me and Lady (l/n).

 _I would have to send a copy to Lady (l/n)... I haven't done that yet! I totally forgot!_

I took out a blank sheet of paper as fast as I can and started writing.

"Dear Lady **_(y/n)_** …" I stared at the pen and back at the word, "Argh! I messed it up again!"

 _Why do I keep on writing the same word again and again?_

Groaning out of frustration, I closed my eyes and leaned back on my chair.

 _Ciel calm down, all you have to do is to write her last name instead of her first name._

Finally, after wasting a stack of blank paper, I have written the phrase, "Dear Lady (l/n)".

 _Ugh… How useless can I possibly be?_

Finishing letter, I called Sebastian and gave him the letter accompanied by a copy of the folder, "Deliver this to (l/n) Manor, tell the Lady to read it immediately."

"Yes milord."

Letting out a sigh relief, my attention was soon to be back at the folder. I was somehow glad to be working along with her again, it was indeed fortunate. I cracked a small smile before turning the pages. The forensic information was confusing and blurred.

 _The murderer had planned the kill very carefully, the plan may have been planned for years. No evidence, no witness, no trace nor crime scene. Nothing. Could there be a possibility that a non-human did this? There is that possibility. Not like the last one to leave a bloody mess back at the crime scene, this one is more sophisticate killer. The murder considered every single action he or she made._

 _I cringed once I get to the image of the victim or should I say what's left of them._

 _Why would the person cut the victim's tongue? And the tongue was nowhere to be found! Perhaps he/she had kept it as trophies for the kill? Stabbing their eyes or even to pull out their nails? Even to brand them! I wonder what does the number '666' means…_

 _Taking out a few moment for a thought about the number, I then sighed._

 _Also even Sebastian had gathered absolutely nothing. Seems like this case is the hardest one to solve out of all the cases that the Queen assigned._

"Would you have some tea, Master?" Sebastian asked, pushing a cart in.

"Earl Grey and strawberry shortcake," My sweet tooth was craving more than usual, I thought for a bit before adding, "2 slices."

"You seem to be consuming more sweets lately, Master, "The sly demon commented, pouring the tea.

"It's because of Elizabeth along with all of the decoration downstairs," I still couldn't believe that she is my forever-to-be companion who would accompany me through my whole life.

 _I truthfully love her._

Despite her antic and love for pink, anything about her is all great for me. She had learned etiquette and how to behave like a lady which isn't what she would use in front of guests, but when it's needed, she's like a whole different person.

 _My father wanted us to marry once we're both 16 which is a few weeks from now. She gave me the comfortable warmth, the warmth that I wanted to feel waking next to. I will make my announcement tonight._

Shaking away the thoughts, I looked up to see Sebastian patiently waiting for me to ask the question, "Have you delivered the files to Lady (l/n)?"

"Yes, I have."

"Anything else involved the case?"

"Unfortunately, I have tried my best, but none could be found"

"How about the branding, does the number '666' means anything to you?"

"Yes, it would be as clear if we didn't look through the whole thing," Said the demon as he pulled out a book from my bookshelf, holding it up, "It would all be in the Book of Revelation."

"It's from the bible?" The information did somehow surprise me, "I will read it later, put it down over here," I said, pointing at the side of my study table.

"Yes milord, it's all focus in chapter thirteen. However, I recommended you to read it all," He put the book down, "I will excuse myself now," Bowed the demon as he exited the room.

 _Even Sebastian couldn't find anything plus reading this damn book, this would take a while._

-Reader POV-

It was the night of the masquerade party as Elizabeth might call it. You wore her present and a mask which you found matches the dress to attend it and of course with a wig on.

"I really shouldn't have said yes to this," You muttered, entering the no longer familiar hall due to the over-decorated appearance that it now had, "Good god..."

Feeling a little lost, you glanced around for the two hosts. You found the Earl standing on the balcony, ready for his speech and Elizabeth heads your way. It wasn't hard for you to recognize due to their unique feature. Lizzy with her super curly pigtails and Ciel's eyepatch.

"Good evening! OH! You're wearing the dress that I gave you, (y/n)-chan! It matches you so well... Though, why are you wearing a wig? Your hair is beautiful so why cover it?"

"Good evening, Lizzy. Well um... Because if I don't wear it, others might recognize me," You simply replied.

"Oh, okay. But your hair is like really, really cool! It is so cool that it's white and red! It's a shame that you hid this..." She started fiddling with your hair before stopping when the Earl cleared his throat, "Ciel will be giving his speech!"

Turning at the now grown up Ciel, you directed all of your attention at him as he began his speech, "First, I would like to give a special welcome to all who are here tonight. The party was held today as a form of celebration since that I, Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford will be wed on the last Friday of the month, which is 17 days away," His words were like a gigantic rock which had fallen on you as the crowd cheered, "An invitation to the wedding will be give out at the end of the party. As for now, cheer!" Ciel held up his glass of champagne, smiling.

It doesn't take long for the two destined love birds to be on the dance floor. You watched the two from afar with a grim impression on your face.

 _Ciel had improved in his dancing skills... Of course, 3 years had passed already. What do you expect huh (y/n)? For him to crawl up to you and say 'I love you'?_

Honestly, you're happy for Elizabeth and Ciel, but the feeling of seeing them being together suffocated you as put your glass of champagne down and rushed to the garden which you know too well where it was located. Gripping onto the side of the fountain, you sat on it only to find your vision blurring.

 _Why are these meanless tears falling? It couldn't be that I'm not happy about their announcement... I'm happy for them..._

You don't actually know if you're truly okay with them being together but you kept on reminding yourself that you're just a rock that the Earl had tripped over on the way to Elizabeth. You're an obstacle that could ruin their relationship forever. It had happened once doesn't mean that it wouldn't happen again. Feeling the chilling wind breeze passed by, you suddenly felt much better.

"Milady, could it be that you're not pleased with the Earl's wedding announcement?" Turning around, you saw a brown haired man wearing a mask which you found very familiar, "Tears wasn't supposed to fall during an announcement like this," The blood inside of you gone cold which was very unusual as you straighten yourself up.

"It's nothing like that, I'm very happy that they had gotten together now and those were happy tears," You stated stubbornly before raising an eyebrow, "And may I ask who might you be to approach a woman and make rude comment about them?"

"I'm just a humble being that happened you stumbled upon you, milady. I apologize if my words had offended you by any chance. In my point of view, I'm just helping a damsel in distress to cheer up," His answer was simple but you sensed that it wasn't that simple if he told the rest of the truth. Despite the garden's poor lighting, you could still see his smile as that image stuck inside of your mind. You found it quite charming before shaking your head to clear the delusions.

 _Nope. You're not going to fall for someone you just met. He called you a friggin' 'damsel in distress'!_

A tick mark appeared on your forehead as you frowned, "I see. As for that you refuse to introduce yourself, I might as well pass that offer since there's no reason for me to do so," You stared at the man's mask, racking your brain for when was the last time that you see it.

 _And plus, this person means bad news._

"I've full knowledge of who you're, Lady (l/n). There's only one person who had white and red hair in the city or even country, the Queen's Black Swan. Another pawn of her highness, same as that Dog," He smiled, tilting his head as your guards were up.

 _How come did he know my last name? I'm wearing a wig so how can he know? And about me being the queen Black Swan? And by 'Dog', does it mean that he knows who Ciel is too?_

Thoughts clouded your mind as you stood up, a reply had already taken form in your mind, "That's interesting as far as I know, no one would know who I am apart from the Earl, his fiancé and my servants."

"What should I reply with?" He hummed, tapping his chin before continuing, "Oh! I remembered you saying this a while ago. Let me try and imitated you okay? It was that 'I've got my source' isn't it?"

You froze, you did remember saying so to the Earl when he asked you about how you came to know about the Undertaker. Wiping that shock impression off your face, you looked right into his eyes, "You seem to be quite of an inhuman Mister-know-it-all there."

"Really? Well, I never consider myself as one, but maybe I will since you had said so," The man shrugged which made you wanted to rip that facade of his open.

"How did you manage to sneak into the mansion without catching the attention of his servant, especially the butler?" It's always best to be straightforward since you know that talking about unrelated topics before getting to the main thing wasn't going to work on him, "It must have taken you a while to plan your way out and in."

 _I would have to kill him since he knows too much. Despite that, I couldn't risk having a witness! Anyone could look out of the window at any time. Though why would he sneak into the manor. No one would go that far just for a little fun... He must had other motive._

You glanced at the statue without moving your pupil and back at him,"It indeed had taken me a while but it was worth the effort. For your question from earlier as well, let's say that I had my own trick that can could even fool a demon," Once the word left his mouth, you were holding him by the neck against the ground behind a nearby statue, which was out of the window view, "That was fast? You were triggered when I say that word right? 'Demon'? Isn't that what you are?"

"What are you?" You growled, increasing your grip on his neck. However, he doesn't seem to feel the pain as he just stared blankly at you with an emotionless face, "Answer me!"

"What are you doing, Lady (l/n)?" You turned to see...

It was after breakfast that you found a stack of papers piled neatly on the table of your study along an envelope and folder. The Phantomhive seal was on it as you recalled Geline saying something about Sebastian delivered the envelope, saying to read it urgently. Opening the letter inside, you then scanned the content.

"Dear Lady (l/n),

Considering the burned bodies of the Thames, I wish to have a talk with you over at my Manor, be there at 3, the folder which goes together with those contained the forensic result of each victim that we found. However, none of them couldn't be identified. Further information would be in the folder.

Ciel Phantomhive"

Reading the sender's name, you sighed as the memory of yesterday ball came to mind.

 _"What are you doing, Lady (l/n)?" You turned to see..._

 _"Ciel..." You muttered before standing up from the sitting position, pulling the man up, "I'm..." Standing there awkwardly, you realized that you have no excuse whatsoever for a situation like this. You feel like the time when you were caught by your mom doing something you shouldn't be doing, "Well..."_

 _"I've got a play tomorrow and for that I'm the star of the show, Miss (y/n) here is just helping me refine my role a little bit," The inner you were gaping at him since what kind of ridiculous excuse is that?_

 _"During the ball?" The Earl questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows, "Really?"_

 _You had no choice but to play along, "He's right. I'm just helping him with his role since it was his first time starring in a show," The host didn't look convinced he remained silent._

 _"It has always been my dream to be on the stage under the spotlight," Glitter started to fall from nowhere as the garden was with a magical yellow light, you shuddered at the cheesy scenery._

 _"I see... However, Lady (l/n), next time, please refrain from doing so since others might get the wrong ideas," The Earl turned to leave as you death glare the man._

 _"What? I just saved you there," He pursed his lips before leaning over at her to whisper, "I will have my guess that he had no clue of you being a Demon."_

 _"You-!" You turned at the man to only a red card hovering above the ground before landing._

 _'Don't worry (y/n)! We'll meet again soon. Thanks a lot for accompanied me during the ball! Good luck spilling the beans.'_

You could guess that by 'spillin the bean', he meant by you telling the Earl about the fact that you are a demon.

 _I seriously don't want to meet him again._

Sighing, you glanced over at the clock, which said 12:13, "There would still be time for work and though the case sounded much more interesting…" You flipped through the pages, feeling like the time you received Matt's death news while looking at the victim's face.

 _This must be the effect from the Angel blood that's floating around in my body, it's crying out for something…_

Ignoring the cries, you continued, seeing that there are about 3 victims who were found killed, but none of those could be identified.

Their bodies were, however, weren't burned by actual fire which quite an unexpected news to hear, the murderer poured acid on their back before torturing them further. There were other similarities between the victims; they all have their tongue cut, leading to blood loss. Their eyes were being stabbed till the eyeball turned molten. None of their nails were to be seen. The forensic shows that it was pulled off at some point when the victim was still conscious. Cringing at the information, you decide that this case was the most gruesome out of all that you have been assigned on. The killer must have some mental problems for this to happen. On their forehead, there were a certain number branded on using a branding iron, '666'.


	10. Chapter 10

" _And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy." Sitting on a chair on your study, you read the line out loud, "What does that even mean? And blasphemy? What's that?"_

" _Blasphemy is neither an act of sacrilegious or profane talk that offended God. Sacrilegious is an act to treating a holy place in an unrespect way. Now back to the verse, the sea here represents the Gentile nations of the world, from which this beast comes."_

 _"The beast is the Antichrist, the false messiah. He is the final Gentile world ruler, also known as the 'little horn', the willful king, the coming prince, and the man of sin. This 'sea' means large numbers of people. One writer says unstable nations of peoples. These 'heads' show dominion. We have said before that 'ten' has to do with world government and 'horns' show power."_

 _"The 'crowns' here show dominion. It is not difficult to understand where their power comes from, 'Upon his heads the name of blasphemy'. This beast has the ten horns of power. This is the personification of what Satan does with this world power. The personification of evil is when it takes over governments and the people who are heads of those governments," Thomas explained what the verse means in a whole great detail. He then fixed the position of his monocle before glancing down at the copy of The Book of Revelation._

" _Why is there so much to understand and remember on the first verse?!" You groaned, putting the book down. You still couldn't get why they have to make the book so long and complex in the under meaning of every single word, "The title doesn't even sound interesting! They should have named it like Revelation or something. I mean like it could be anything and yet it end up like that."_

 _Your demon butler chuckled and replied, "That's how it's had been for centuries, Lady _(y/n), now please continue with the second verse."_

" _Fine… And the beast which I saw was like unto a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion: and the dragon gave him his power, and his seat, and great authority. I give up," You complained, frowning at Thomas, "I make absolutely no progress on the second verse. It's just too CONFUSING!"_

" _His resemblance to a leopard, a bear, and a lion refer to the first three beasts in the vision of Daniel 7. This Beast includes the people and cultures of the three previous empires, and is an outgrowth of the Roman Empire itself. The description of the Beast connects it closely both to the dragon and to the fourth beast of Daniel 7, though his actions show him to be somewhat distinct from both. As the first scripture indicated a beast with seven heads, the other two, earlier empires was Syria and Egypt. To make the next scripture easy to understand, I will name the 6 again. They are-..." His lecture was soon to be cut out again as you interrupted._

" _-Syria, Egypt, Babylon, Medo-Persia, Greece and Rome. These are the 6 empires of the past. I guess so, I am not sure, it have been a while," You finished, seeing an astonished sign on his face, "I think I read this before, that must be why. How many more would I have to read?"_

" _That would be better since we would find out why the murderer kill their victim faster. And about your question, don't worry, ma'am. There are 66 books in total, I think that there are only 32 left to go, we're already halfway through," The word would never eased the anti-bookworm in you as you sighed looking back at the page. He smiled, glancing back at you before returning to the book, "And on with the verse 3."_

 _It took you quite a while to get to the end. All of this was for something that the queen assigned, some kind of murder case that have Bible related features in it._

" _And he causeth all, both small and great, rich and poor, free and bond, to receive a mark in their right hand, or in their foreheads. And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name."_

" _I don't think I know what does that two verses actually means…"_

" _This is the Mark of the Beast,' one of the most often quoted and least understood endtime prophecies of the Bible. The word translated 'Mark' means, literally, 'graven.' It conveys the sense of being 'branded'. Accepting the mark of the Beast means they are sold into slavery, to Satan. Without a mark, a person will be unable to engage in routine commerce. Notice here, it does not say thy cannot live. It says they cannot buy or sell. They should never take this mark since Jesus will help them. Anyone who accepts this mark during the Tribulation has already made his choice, and that choice will permanently disqualify its wearer from heaven. Remember when they get the mark they MUST swear allegiance to the Antichrist as isn't merely economic, it is a worship system. To accept the mark of the beast, one will knowingly agree to renounce God and to accept this mark. Without the mark, no one will be able to buy or sell and will fear they and/or their family will die. But to accept the mark means eternal death." He said._

" _That's some hard stuff to be going through because you worship them," Being branded already hurt while hearing, you could imagine the pain but you wished you never should have._

" _Here is wisdom. Let him that hath understanding count the number of the beast: for it is the number of a man; and his number is Six hundred threescore and six. Threescore stands for sixty," The number caught your attention as you opened your eyes before reciting the verse._

" _So the number is like 666?"_

" _I would say it as six hundred and sixty six, and yes," Seeing your confused face, he chuckled and said, "The False Prophet will use this mark as a means of forcing people to worship Antichrist. He will demand that everyone have his mark on their foreheads or on their hands in order to buy or sell. One can scarcely imagine the pressures of having to possess such a mark in order to secure the necessary food for his family. There are many views on what the 666 stands for but nowhere is it given in the bible as to what it means exactly. Many think that the Antichrists name, the first, middle and last, each will contain 6 letters each. We do know that to accept the mark is to accept Antichrist as God and thus deny God. Only those who walk with Christ will be able to understand why taking of this mark cannot be done even if it means death to their physical body. And that is the end for today, we will continued with chapter 14 tomorrow," Thomas escorted you back to your room._

"So the three victims worship the devil," You muttered, the name 'Hadesy' did came to mind but he's dead, you are the one who killed him.

 _Having their back burned using acid, tongue cut, eyes stabbed, nails pulled out and branded… What have they done to get all of the torture?"_

The torture was obviously brutal no matter how you look at it, the murderer them self must at least traumatized or having such hate on the victim. The forensic also show that the acid was poured carefully so something stood out from the burned skin, two piece of long flesh was cut out from the victim's back. Looking closely at the picture, you recognized a few features as the cries from the Angel blood became louder.

"All of the victims are… Angels?"

~Time Skip~

You were now sitting on the carriage which was heading to Phantomhive Manor. A small black box was sitting on your lap, your shaky hands wrapped around it. A high pitch sound was ringing in your ears and you felt bit light headed on it.

 _May it was the side effect of the blood._

The Angel blood inside you was crying out like a wild animal gone berserk, it's grown louder ever since the time you touched the box. What laid inside the box was a mystery to you but you're sure that whatever it was, it's the one thing that was missing from the crime scene.

"Are you okay back there, Lady _(l/n)?" Thomas asked, sitting at the front of the carriage.

 _He doesn't know what was inside the box. He doesn't need to know._

"No, I'm fine, just focus on leading the carriage," Sighing a little, you glance down at the little object.

 _This would have to wait until I arrived at the Manor._

~Time Skip~

"Lady _(l/n), welcome to Phantomhive Manor," Greeted Sebastian as he helped you down the carriage in which you only nodded in response.

The demon led you through the same corridor before stopping in front of the Earl's study, "Lady _(l/n) is here milord."

Soon, you sat down on a chair in front of the Earl, with the box still on your lap as Sebastian went off to get some tea and cake.

"I thought you arrange the appoinment to be a few hours away from now?" The Earl was confused as he raised a brow.

"It's an emergency," You replied bluntly.

"About yesterda-"

You frowned, "We have work to get on, dicussing about what happen yesterday would only be a nuisance."

He then looked surprised, "Okay, then you must have looked through the folder," He said sipping some of his favorite tea, Earl Grey.

"As I might say, the way the victim died were indeed intriguing," You put the box onto the study table, right in front of the Earl, "This arrived at my Manor just after I finish reading it."

"What's in it?" He asked, looking curiously at it, "It looks like a mere present to me."

"It's not however. You should open it yourself," You watched as the Earl retrieved the box over to his side and untied the pink ribbon before lifting up the lid.

"Good god," He stared at the inside of the box.

Glancing at the box, you felt the scones you had earlier rising up so as the Angel blood's cries. There was a tongue with a black pentagram inside being branded on along with a few red cards and a oval-like with two sharped end container. Around the middle of the container was a four swipe-able stripe. The stripe was divided into 10 parts which contain a number from 0 to 9. In your opinion, the object looked like a cryptex but this wouldn't be contaning a scroll but another object. However, as far as you know, with what the human know now about mechanism. It's impossible for them to created such an advance invention as this.

 _Unless... Could it be that a supernatural being is involved in this?_

Realizing that Ciel might be waiting for your reaction, you then proceeded to reply with, "There's no doubt that tongue belongs to one of the victims," There's no doubt that tongue belongs to one of the victims," Wringing your nose in disgusted, you picked up the card. The writing on it was handwritten.

 _To be honest, the writing is actually very fancy with all the curves but it had would been better if this wasn't from a murderer._

"'I hope you like my present.' The murderer is a very sick person," You commented, picking up the second card, "'Nevertheless; there will be more to come.' He must have mean the victims's tongue."

"Definitely, three tongues means three messages," While you're reading out the cards, the Earl was taking his time examining the cryptex, "This looks fairly interesting."

"It's a cryptex for your information, well something that was made for a purpose lik the cryptex. Except for having the scroll, it's an objcte, perhaps the clue to find the murderer. Definetely something created by a very sophisticated person," You explained sternly.

"Cryptex. That word is new."

"I don't expect you to know it but would be hell of a shocked if you do know," You smirked, continuing with the next card, "'Never would you catch me, keep looking. The next card may help. M.' The murderer is really itimidating both of us aren't they?"

He huffed at your reply, "You're underestimated me. It seems like the murderer is a very arrogant one but we won't back down now," He smirked, playing with the cryptex, "So this is what it said in conclusion, "One of my present… Nevertheless, there will be more to come… Never would you catch me, keep looking. The next card may help… M… The murderer wants us to call he or she 'M' as her or his initial. In my opinion, I think that the murderer is a man since all of his victims are all grown-up man. It isn't possible for a woman to kill them."

Hold up the last card, you were surprised to only see two words written on it, "'His birthday.' Could this be-" Your word was interrupted as the study door burst opened.

"CIEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" The blonde glommed onto the Earl, suffocated him like last time.

"Eliza- L-Lizzy! L-lemme go!" He squirmed, trying to free himself.

"I can't! You're just TOOOOOOO CUTE to resist!" Whined the blonde as she tightened her grip.

"H-Help!"

"Pathetic," Sighing at the scene, you pulled out a tiny stuff animal from your bag. You had brought it along with you, just in case Lizzy dropped by and refused to let her fiance go, "Ne, Lizzy-chan, I have something for you."

"Ahh! _(y/n)-chan! That's a wolf right? I have always wanted a wolf in my stuff toy collection!" Her hug was now directed toward you as you stood there, letting her hug you with no expression on you face at all before giving the little wolf pub to her. You saw the Earl looked you with a surprise impression plastered on his face; you smirked, hugging Elizabeth as light as you can.


	11. Author note

Some of you guys may have questioned me for not updating anything for a while now, there are two reasons for why that happens. First one, I want to improve my grammar skill before moving on further down the story. I must have left some of you guys hanging there so sorry. Second one, the story needed major adding plus fixing so the update will be delayed. I'm not a god of grammar yet so I'll have to improve in order to be one. Wish me luck!

And btw, I won't be updating one chap a week like before since it might like reduce the quality of my writing and plus, I'm having a writer's block right at this moment. Do check for my update frequently and pls review! I want to know what you guys think about my story so far!


	12. Chapter 11

-Unknown POV-

 _I've arrived a little early for the ball…_

I silently gave the butler whose-real-identity-I-have-known-too-well the invitation which I borrow from a guy whom name was Leo Fasera.

"Welcome to the ball, Lord Fasera," He bowed as I nodded in response.

 _Sebastian Michaelis… I wonder how different he would act if he know who I actually am... Where in the name of Peter, am I?_

The decoration of the hall was extremely disturbing. It wouldn't be strange for someone to come out color blind after seeing this. I sweat dropped before averting my eyes away to a corner which had much more sensible coloring. There wasn't a single sign of her as I glanced around, feeling a little bored.

 _It would be a lot more fun if she's here now. I could watch her from afar. That's what I do daily anyway. While waiting, I might as well enjoy some of the treats the Earl had to offer._

It didn't take long until her sweet scent reached my nose.

 _She is here!_

A part of me that still remained after all of those years wanted to just sprinted toward the door and hugged her once she entered it. However, I couldn't do much to my annoyance since she might not have recognized me and it might create suspicion for who I am since as far as I know, this Leo guy had never even heard of her to begin with.

I then saw a girl who was one of the two hosts talked to her.

 _Pink? I couldn't never stand the color._

Her appearance truly had surprised me as I then shifted my eyes to her.

 _What is with that dress? I've never known that she would be into that kind of revealing clothing?! The mask matched her, though again, what with the wig? It hid her beautiful hair! Who is the girl? Oh, Elizabeth Midford, the Earl's fiancé._

Turning at the Earl, who was starting his speech, I saw her shocked impression when he announced his marriage to the fiancé. My hand curled around the stem of glass which I had kept under control to not break the damn thing to pieces.

 _She is in love with him? I thought she hated him. He said bad things to her! This is unacceptable! She's mine. I have seen the way that he looked at her! How low could he stoop seducing a woman when he'll be getting married to another girl?!_

Sending the brat a glare, I then looked away, straightening up my posture when I felt that idiotic butler's gaze on me.

 _And now they pulled each other on the dance floor… Why the heck are you smiling? How could you not notice her impression? She's rushing outside now, judging by the direction that she's heading. I guess her destination is the garden._

 _I followed her._

Almost losing her at the one turn to the garden, I then spotted her sitting on the edge of the fountain.

 _This reminded me of the memory of when we would chase each other around the fountain near the city hall before moving onto splashing each other._

I chuckled at the memory.

 _It is a shame I couldn't no longer make any memory like that anymore… All I can do is to shield her from danger. Would she still remember me? I frowned at the imaginary her saying, "Who are you?"_

Being closer to her now, I realized that she was crying.

 _That damn bastard!_

"Milady, could it be that you're not pleased with the Earl's wedding announcement?" I saw her turning around, tears stained her cheeks, "Tears weren't supposed to fall during an announcement like this," She suddenly straightens up as I mentally smiled. I've known too well what caused her to do so.

 _Your blood, warned you huh?_

"It's nothing like that, I'm very happy that they had gotten together now and those were happy tears," She sure still have that stubborn attitude of her as she then raised a brow, "And may I ask who might you be to approach a woman and make rude comment about them?"

 _Woah, a bit sassy there._

"I'm just a humble being that happened you stumbled upon you, milady. I apologize if my words had offended you by any chance. In my point of view, I'm just helping a damsel in distress to cheer up," I teased, smilling.

With my faked identity, my status wasn't as high as her so respect would be needed but a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

She frowned, "I see. As for that you refuse to introduce yourself, I might as well pass that offer since there's no reason for me to do so."

My anticipation in cracking the truth to her went up as I licked my dried up lips.

"I've full knowledge of who you're, Lady _ (l/n). There's only one person who had white and red hair in the city or even country, the Queen's Black Swan. Another pawn of her highness, same as that Dog," I chuckled,

 _I've never once know that it would be this fun. Oh, her guards are up now._

"That's interesting as far as I know; no one would know who I am apart from the Earl, his fiancé and my servants."

 _Not many of them know who you actually are._

"What should I reply with?" I hummed, tapping my chin before continuing, "Oh! I remembered you saying this a while ago. Let me try and imitated you okay? It was that 'connection' isn't it?"

 _Right on the spot._

She froze as her calm demeanor returned, "You seem to be quite of an inhuman Mister-know-it-all there."

"Really? Well, I never consider myself as one, but maybe I will since you had said so," I shrugged.

 _Things started to be more interesting now._

"How did you manage to sneak into the mansion without catching the attention of his servant, especially the butler? It must have taken you a while to plan your way out and in."

 _As far as I remember, she would the kind of person to talk around before going to ask about what she wanted to know. Time sure change people's thinking, but not who they are._

"It indeed had taken me a while, but it was worth the effort. For your question from earlier as well, let's say that I had my own tricks that can could even fool a demon," I was indeed very proud of myself to able turned myself invisible for that one personal mission. It cost quite a bit for that to work but it was at least worth it.

I could feel the freshly cut grass under my body as I stared up at her. Her long brown wig was dangling poking my face. I hate that plastic to death, I just want to weave my hand into her soft hair.

 _She sure looks desirable from this position._

"That was fast? You were triggered when I say that word right? 'Demon'? Isn't that what you are?" I taunted, smirking.

 _Come on._

"What are you?" She growled, increasing her grip on my neck. However, I couldn't feel anything.

 _What a shame. Pain is something I cannot feel though I could still remember the pain of_ it _coursing through by blood, right before my death._

"Answer me!"

"What are you doing, Lady _(l/n)?"

 _Oh ho ho. Here's the hero._

"Ciel..."

My eyes twitched at how she addressed him.

 _Why does she keep on loving someone who won't love her back? I'm here for her and yet…_

I mentally death glared the stupid Earl as she then helps me up.

 _I hope that she's capable of giving out a good excuse…_

"I'm... Well..." She stood there awkwardly like a robot on low battery.

 _Screw it, she's sure hopeless._

"I've got a play tomorrow and for that I'm the star of the show, Miss _(y/n) here is just helping me refine my role a little bit," Her gaze on me immediately sharpen.

In my opinion, my excuse wasn't that bad. Could she think of anything better that right on the spot? I'm a genius to even think of that.

"During the ball?" The Earl questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows, "Really?"

"He's right. I'm just helping him with his role since it was his first time starring in a show."

 _She decided to play along now? Starring in a show huh? How interesting… However, he isn't the type that is easy to fool. What a pain._

I continued on with the chain of lies as I began to act. I'm sure that I had nailed the act.

"It has always been my dream to be on the stage under the spotlight," To add to the effect, I had my hand on my heart, glancing up at the sky.

"I see... However, Lady _(l/n), next time, please refrain from doing so since others might get the wrong ideas," The Earl turned to leave as she turned to death glared me.

 _What? I've just saved your ass there!?_

"What? I just saved you- you there," I refrain from using the word as I pursed his lips before leaning over at her, "I will have my guess that he had no clue of you being a Demon."

My watch started flickering as I frowned, I didn't wish for the fun to end here… If only I don't any jobs then I could still stay.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, I teleported away, leaving the note behind.

 _We will indeed meet again… Very soon._


End file.
